Stockholm Syndrome
by Althea Black
Summary: EN PAUSE. UA. Stockholm Syndrome : Propension d'un otage à développer une empathie ou un certain lien émotionnel à l'encontre de son ravisseur. ExB & JxA.
1. Prologue

Stockholm Syndrome  
_par Althea Black_

Synopsis : _  
AU. Stockholm Syndrome : Propension d'un otage à développer une empathie ou un certain lien émotionnel à l'encontre de son ravisseur. ExB, JxA_

Les personnages sont tous humains et certains plutôt OOC. (OOC : Out Of Character)

Disclaimer : Je ne suis pas Stephenie Meyer, les personnages ne m'appartiennent donc pas et je ne touche pas d'argent pour écrire cette fiction. Voilà, ça c'est fait =)

Copyright :  
En France il n'est pas nécessaire de déposer auprès d'un organisme pour bénéficier du droit d'auteur. Il suffit d'être le créateur de l'œuvre, et de disposer des preuves nécessaires démontrant l'heure et la date de création/publication, pour pouvoir bénéficier du droit d'auteur. Sur internet les règles du droit d'auteur s'appliquent au même titre que sur les autres supports. (_Article L111-1 du code de la propriété intellectuelle_ : "L'auteur d'une œuvre de l'esprit jouit sur cette œuvre, du seul fait de sa création, d'un droit de propriété incorporelle exclusif et opposable à tous. Ce droit comporte des attributs d'ordre intellectuel et moral, ainsi que des attributs d'ordre patrimonial.") (_Article L-122-4 du code de la propriété intellectuelle_ : "Toute représentation ou reproduction intégrale ou partielle faite sans le consentement de l'auteur ou de ses ayant droit ou ayant cause est illicite. Il en est de même pour la traduction, l'adaptation ou la transformation, l'arrangement ou la reproduction par un art ou un procédé quelconque.") Sachez donc que toute cette fiction est protégée par le droit d'auteur, et qu'en plus des preuves que m'offre le site concernant la date de sa publication je possède les preuves irréfutables nécessaires prouvant sa date et heure de création, donc s'il vous venait à l'esprit de vouloir me plagier en vous attribuant mes écrits vous risquez de le payer très cher et je n'hésiterais pas à intenter les poursuites judiciaires nécessaires.

Note : Je ne sais pas du tout à quelle fréquence je pourrais poster les suites. Ce n'est pas la seule fiction que j'écris donc j'essaie de faire mon possible pour partager mon temps entre mes différentes fictions, et il faut aussi que cela corresponde avec mon inspiration du moment (cette satané inspiration qui va et vient comme bon lui semble peut être un vrai fléau croyez-moi). La question que je me pose c'est préférez-vous avoir des chapitres plutôt courts mais plus fréquents ou des chapitres longs mais un peu moins fréquents ?

* * *

**Prologue**

« _And I won't hold you back  
Let your anger rise  
And we'll fly,  
And we'll fall,  
And we'll burn.  
No one will recal. _»**  
**Stockholm Syndrome - Muse

Mes paupières étaient tellement lourdes que je du m'y reprendre à deux fois pour ouvrir les yeux. Ma tête me faisait atrocement souffrir et l'absence de lumière m'interpella rapidement. En ouvrant les yeux je m'étais attendu à être éblouie par une quelconque lumière mais l'endroit où je me trouvais en était totalement dépourvu. D'ailleurs où étais-je ? Et comment étais-je arrivée là ? Mes derniers souvenirs étaient flous, et tout ce que je pouvais dire c'est que j'étais dehors avec ma meilleure amie Alice. Il devait être aux alentours des 21h et nous nous apprêtions à aller boire un verre dans un bar, nos fausses cartes d'identités toutes fraîches prêtes à être utilisées. Bien sur nous n'étions clairement jamais arrivées jusqu'au bar mais que s'était-il passé durant ce laps de temps ? Ayant un cerveau depuis toujours plutôt doué pour occulter les mauvais souvenirs de ma mémoire il n'était pas étonnant que ce qui s'était produit ait laissé un trou béant dans mes souvenirs. Ce ne devait pas être jolie jolie à voir.

Mon regard s'habitua peu à peu à l'obscurité et je pus observer ce qui se trouvait autour de moi. La pièce où je me trouvais semblait être une chambre à en juger par les lits jumeaux que je remarquais dans un coin de la pièce. La pièce comportait également un bureau et deux fauteuils qui semblaient avoir déjà bien vécu. Que diable faisais-je donc ici ? Je n'étais jamais venu dans cet endroit, j'en étais maintenant sûre.

Je sursautai lorsqu'une main se posa sur mon bras gauche et mon cœur manqua exploser jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que la propriétaire de la main n'était autre qu'Alice. Elle était assise à côté de moi, à même le sol, et me lança un regard affolé qui m'interpella. Alice n'était pas une personne qui était du genre à s'affoler, au contraire elle était même plutôt plus insouciante qu'autre chose.

- Bella, Bella ça va ?

- Euh oui, je crois, répondis-je avec une voix rauque. Je m'éclaircis donc la voix avant de poursuivre, Où sommes nous ?

- Je ne sais pas Bella. Je suis vraiment désolée, c'est de ma faute.

- Désolée de quoi ? Alice, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Alice me lança un regard interrogateur. Apparemment je devrais me souvenir de comment nous étions arrivées ici.

- On a été kidnappées Bella, et c'est de ma faute.

J'ouvris la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau et ne pus que rester bouche bée devant son air sérieux. Ce n'était pas une blague, j'en étais certaine. La lueur qui brillait dans les yeux d'Alice ne pouvait pas tromper. Nous avions bel et bien été kidnappées, mais pourquoi ? Et surtout, par qui ?

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ce petit prologue vous a plu. C'est la première fic que j'écris sur Twilight donc n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis avec une petite (ou longue) review. Ça aide toujours à s'améliorer.


	2. Chapitre 1

Stockholm Syndrome_  
par Althea Black_

Disclaimer : Je ne suis pas Stephenie Meyer, les personnages ne m'appartiennent donc pas et je ne touche pas d'argent pour écrire cette fiction.

Un **ÉNORME** merci à : _bigmonster4, Little-Pirate, Twilight33, Nienna-lo, Sarah, PetitFeeMoi, Misiri-addict, Sophie, EmyMasenCullen, Nini, Lilythestrange, Nana88, Twilight-Alice-Jasper_ et _Flo-chan_.  
14 reviews pour le prologue, j'en reviens toujours pas. Un gros merci à vous, et aussi à tout ceux qui ont mis cette fiction en alerte ou qui la lisent tout simplement. C'est vraiment stimulant de savoir que sa fic est appréciée et j'espère que je ne vais pas vous décevoir avec ce chapitre. Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir répondu individuellement à toutes les reviews pour le prologue, j'ai été débordée ce week-end, mais j'essaierais de le faire au maximum à présent.

Rappel : TOUS LES PERSONNAGES SONT HUMAINS =)

* * *

**Chapitre 1 **

J'étais bien trop occupée à faire la tête à Alice pour prêter attention aux bruits qui avaient commencé à se faire entendre hors de la pièce. Ma meilleure amie insistait sur le fait que nous étions séquestrées ici par sa faute mais refusait de tout m'expliquer. A vrai dire, j'étais un peu vexée qu'elle ne veuille pas m'expliquer ce qu'elle savait. N'étant pas une personne ayant une grande confiance en elle-même je le prenais comme une manque de confiance, comme si Alice ne me jugeait pas digne d'en savoir plus. Alice et moi étions les meilleures amies possible depuis 13 ans maintenant et même si je n'avais pas à douter je le faisais toujours constamment.

Notre amitié avait débuté lorsque Tanya, une sale petite peste du cours élémentaire, s'en était prise à moi. C'était le premier jour de notre entrée en primaire et pour une raison qui m'était toujours restée inconnue, la jolie petite blonde vénitienne qui récoltait déjà tous les suffrages m'avait prise en grippe. Tanya ne m'avait pas lâchée de la journée, se moquant de moi durant toutes les récréations, si bien que l'après-midi j'étais allée me réfugier dans les toilettes des filles pour y pleurer tout mon saoul. J'avais 6 ans, c'était le premier jour d'école et la fille la plus jolie du primaire, qui était appréciée aussi bien des élèves que des instituteurs, m'avait choisi comme bouc émissaire, moi la petite brune la plus banale de l'histoire. Une fois que mes yeux rougis n'avaient plus pu laisser échapper une seule larme j'étais sortie de la cabine et avait trouvé une brune pétillante, déjà petite pour son âge, qui me tendit un mouchoir avec un sourire. Elle m'avait demandé ce qui se passait et je lui avais raconté toute la persécution de Tanya. Alice m'avait prit la main et m'avait promit que maintenant Tanya n'oserait plus jamais s'en prendre à moi ouvertement et que personne n'oserait plus d'ailleurs. Et jusqu'à présent elle n'avait jamais failli à sa promesse. Nous avions traversé les années ensemble et là où toutes les amitiés d'enfance se détachaient alors que les personnes grandissaient, la notre n'en était devenue que plus forte. Nous étions proches comme des sœurs et avions partagé aussi bien les fou rires que les peines de cœur. J'avais une confiance aveugle en Alice et je savais que cette confiance ne s'effacerait pas malgré la situation. Si Alice refusait de tout m'expliquer c'est qu'elle devait avoir ses raisons, mais j'étais bien assez bornée pour protester un minimum.

Donc au final tout ce que je savais c'est que ma meilleure amie et moi avions été kidnappées, que ce kidnapping avec un rapport avec elle mais qu'apparemment je ne devrais pas en savoir plus. De ce fait j'avais réagi puérilement et m'étais mise à bouder, sourde aux tentatives d'Alice pour que j'arrête mon "attitude de gamine de 5 ans pourrie gâtée", ce selon ses propres mots. Vu la situation je trouvais que ces qualificatifs étaient déplacés, et au final je m'étais plongée dans ma bouderie avec plus de conviction.

Un des points négatifs à être enfermée dans une pièce sombre c'est que toute notion du temps s'envolait. Je ne saurais dire si mon réveil et ma dispute avec Alice avaient eu lieu il y a une demi-heure ou plusieurs heures. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtres dans la pièce et ainsi il était impossible de savoir s'il faisait jour ou nuit. Je n'étais pas certaine de savoir combien de temps nous pourrions endurer d'être enfermées dans une pièce sans lumières ni notion du temps qui s'écoulait. Je n'avais jamais été une spécialiste en psychologie mais j'étais convaincue que ça finirait par nous taper sur le système nerveux et que ça n'aurait pas une bonne incidence sur notre équilibre mental.

- Bella, t'entends ? me souffla soudainement Alice en agrippant mon bras.

J'allais l'envoyer balader lorsqu'un bruit de porte que l'on claquait résonna suivi par des bruits de murmures certainement pas très loin de notre prison, mais pas assez près pour que nous distinguions le sujet de la discussion. J'avais presque oublié que nous ne devions certainement pas être seules, qu'importe l'endroit où nous étions nos ravisseurs devaient se trouver pas très loin.

- Ça se rapproche par rapport aux fois précédentes, me dit Alice se doutant que je n'avais pas du prêter attention avant maintenant étant bien trop occupée à faire la tête.

- Y'a déjà eu du bruit comme ça ?

- Moins, ça avait l'air plus loin. Tout à l'heure j'ai eu l'impression que des gens se disputaient.

- Tu crois que c'est parce qu'on vient nous sortir de là ?

- J'ai bien peur que non, souffla Alice. A mon avis on va être bloquées un bon bout de temps ici avant que quelqu'un ne se rende compte de notre disparition.

Je savais qu'elle avait raison. Nous passions nos vacances dans un des appartements secondaires des parents d'Alice, nous y étions seules et nos parents savaient que lorsque nous étions en vacances nous donnions rarement de nos nouvelles de façon continue. Combien de temps s'écoulerait-il avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte que nous avions disparu ? Des jours, des semaines ... des mois ? Je refusais de penser à l'éventualité que l'alerte ne pourrait être donnée qu'à la fin de l'été lorsque nous ne retournerions pas à l'université. Il était hors de question que l'on reste croupir ici si longtemps, surtout que nous ne savions pas de quoi notre ou nos ravisseurs étaient capables.

- Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout Bella.

- Tu radotes.

- Je sais mais ...

- Écoute Ali' tu ne veux pas me dire pourquoi nous sommes là, je veux bien faire un effort pour l'accepter mais alors arrête de me rappeler constamment qu'il y a quelque chose que je ne sais pas.

- Pardon, souffla-t-elle.

Nous restâmes silencieuses pendant quelques instants, chacune plongée dans ses pensées respectives. Des milliers de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête et je faisais mon possible pour les repousser une par une, si je commençais à me torturer l'esprit avec des détails je n'en avais pas fini. Le bruit de mon ventre rompit le silence qui venait de s'instaurer et je me rendis alors compte que j'avais faim. Je n'avais aucune idée du temps qui s'était écoulé depuis mon dernier repas.

- Tu crois qu'ils vont nous nourrir ? demandais-je.

- J'espère bien, j'ai faim moi aussi alors à moins que leur but soit de nous laisser dépérir à petit feu en nous affamant il va bien falloir qu'ils nous nourrissent à un moment ou à un autre.

- Si ça se trouve c'est leur but.

- Dans les films les kidnappeurs nourrissent toujours un minimum leurs prisonniers.

- On est pas dans un film Ali', soupirais-je.

- Je sais bien Bells, mais c'est plutôt logique. A quoi bon kidnapper quelqu'un si c'est pour le laisser mourir de faim dans un coin ?

- J'en sais rien, je ne suis pas un malade psychopathe moi et franchement pour kidnapper deux gamines de 19 ans comme nous faut avoir un sérieux problème mental.

- T'as pas tord.

Je soupirai et appuyai ma tête sur le mur derrière moi en ramenant mes genoux contre ma poitrine. Il devenait de plus en plus frustrant d'attendre encore et encore une chose dont on n'avait pas idée. Car au final nous étions face à l'inconnu sans aucune certitude de ce qui pouvait se produire ou pas.

- Tu crois qu'on devrait se rappeler à leur bon souvenir ? me demanda tout à coup Alice.

Je tournais la tête vers son visage de lutin et fronçait les sourcils ne voyant pas très clairement où elle voulait en venir.

- Pardon ?

- Peut-être qu'ils ont oublié que nous étions là, répondit-elle comme si cela tombait sous le sens.

- Ça t'arrive souvent de kidnapper des gens et de l'oublier ensuite toi ? demandais-je sarcastiquement.

Alice haussa les épaules l'air de dire qu'après tout on ne pouvait être sûres de rien puisqu'on ne savait même pas à qui on avait affaire.

- On pourrait faire un peu de bruit, peut-être pour leur montrer qu'on est réveillées.

- Tu cherches à les mettre de mauvais poil ? S'ils sont pas encore venu nous rendre une petite visite c'est certainement pas parce qu'ils avaient peur de nous réveiller. On est pas chez les bisounours Alice ! D'ailleurs les bisounours n'ont jamais kidnappé quelqu'un à ma connaissance.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être rude mais sa vision optimiste et naïve des choses me pesait franchement dans cette situation. Je préférais largement voir le pire histoire d'être préparée, c'est pas comme si nous étions en vacances quelque part. Les choses risquaient d'être plus proche de ma vision que de celle d'Alice, et ce sans aucun doute.

- Tu sais pas, me souffla Alice.

- Je sais pas quoi ? demandais-je agacée.

- Tu sais pas si les bisounours n'ont jamais kidnappé personne, répondit Alice tout à fait sérieuse. Personnellement je les ai toujours trouvé un peu bizarres. Ils sont trop "Happy Life" et compagnie, ça sent la consommation de substances illicites à plein nez.

Le coin de sa bouche tressaillit et je vis qu'elle se retenait de rire pour garder son air sérieux. Devant l'absurdité de notre conversation je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, et au premier coup d'œil échangé avec Alice je partis franchement à rire tout comme elle. Notre fou rire nerveux, basé sur rien d'autre que le stress accumulé depuis que nous avions ouvert les yeux, cessa tout net lorsque nous entendîmes le loquet de la porte s'ouvrir. Alice m'attrapa la main et la serra si fort qu'en temps normal j'aurais grimacé, sauf que là je serrais la sienne tout aussi fort anxieuse de la suite des événements. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement et nous plissâmes les yeux face à la lumière qu'elle laissait entrer. Ou du moins partiellement puisque une silhouette masculine se dessina dans l'encadrement.

* * *

J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis, vos questions ou vos suggestions dans une petite review. D'ailleurs tiens j'me demande ce que vous pensez qu'il va se passer dans le chapitre suivant et qui pourrait être le propriétaire de la silhouette en fin de chapitre ? =)


	3. Chapitre 2

Stockholm Syndrome  
_par Althea Black_

Disclaimer : Je ne m'appelle pas Stephenie Meyer donc les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je me suis juste permis de les emprunter pour cette histoire. J'essaierais de pas trop les traumatiser en cours de route mais je ne promet rien.

Un **GIGANTESQUE **et **ÉNORME **merci à : _Little-Pirate, PetiteFeeMoi, Caro30, Look at the blue sky, Nana88, Sherazade, Twilight33, Lilythestrange, Nini, Puky, Twilight-Alice-Jasper, Aline1320, Sophie, Misiri-Addict, Bigmonster4, Emilie1996, Nienna-Lo, Caella, Flo-Chan, Mimily, Avid Reader75, Laurie, Alicew59_ et _Vic et Alice. _  
Vous êtes vraiment géniaux, vous pouvez pas savoir le sourire que j'avais sur les lèvres à la lecture de chacune de vos reviews. Donc vraiment un énorme merci, je suis vraiment contente que cette fic plaise à autant de monde et encore une fois j'espère que je ne vous décevrais pas. Je suis désolée si je n'ai pas répondu à toutes les reviews, j'ai prit un long moment la semaine dernière pour envoyer des réponses à toutes les reviews que j'avais déjà reçues et je suis désolée pour ceux qui ont reviewé après et auxquels je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre. J'ai été vraiment débordée, ce qui explique d'ailleurs le léger retard de ce chapitre.

Rappel : TOUS LES PERSONNAGES SONT HUMAINS.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 **

Le propriétaire de la silhouette entra dans la pièce et referma la porte rapidement derrière lui. J'entendis les loquets des serrures extérieures se refermer et mon sang se glaça. Apparemment l'homme allait rester assez longtemps avec nous dans cette pièce pour que ses acolytes prennent la peine de refermer toutes les serrures, qui au vu du bruit devaient être plutôt nombreuses.

J'écrasais les doigts d'Alice en les serrant du plus fort que je pouvais tout en gardant mon regard fixé sur l'individu qui venait d'entrer. Ce dernier nous tournait le dos et semblait trafiquer je ne sais trop quoi près de la porte. Le temps que mes yeux se réhabituent à l'obscurité, après avoir été éblouis à l'ouverture de la porte, je remarquai enfin la taille de notre visiteur. Il était à proprement dit immense et semblait tout aussi costaud. Le fait que nous étions assises à même le sol devait accentuer sa grandeur, mais même sans cela j'étais certaine qu'en me tenant debout je ne lui arriverais que quelque part au milieu du torse. Pas que je comptais tenter l'expérience de m'approcher pour évaluer sa hauteur.

La lampe du plafonnier s'alluma soudainement et l'homme se retourna lentement vers nous. Apparemment ce qu'il cherchait depuis son entrée était simplement l'interrupteur de la lumière. Mon esprit tordu avait tout de suite sauté à la conclusion qu'il était à la recherche de divers instruments en vu de notre future torture. Il ramassa un grand sac qui était posé à ses pieds et s'avança calmement vers nous. Il était brun, les cheveux légèrement bouclés et était comme je l'avais deviné dans la pénombre plutôt bien bâti. J'échangeais un regard paniqué avec Alice tandis qu'il s'approchait de plus en plus de nous l'air nonchalant.

Il s'arrêta à quelques pas de nous et pencha la tête sur la gauche comme pour nous évaluer un instant.

- Salut !

J'étais tellement sur les nerfs que lorsque sa voix avait retenti dans la pièce j'avais eu un sursaut monstre que ni lui ni Alice ne manquèrent de remarquer. Ma meilleure amie me tapota le bras comme pour me calmer et le géant eut un sourire amusé avant de s'asseoir en tailleur en face de nous, posant son sac dans l'espace vide. J'espérais que j'avais tord au sujet des instruments de torture et qu'il ne les avait pas plutôt caché dans son sac.

- Vous avez dormis sacrément longtemps, nous lança-t-il en nous scrutant une à une.

- Combien de temps ? demanda calmement Alice.

J'admirais son calme alors que de mon côté j'étais complètement pétrifiée. J'étais certaine que si j'ouvrais la bouche aucun son n'en sortirait, mais l'apparente amicalité d'un de nos éventuels kidnappeurs me laissait perplexe. Je me méfiais de son attitude, après tout il nous avait kidnappé alors il n'était soit pas très clair, soit il avait quelque chose contre nous. Rien qui n'expliquait donc la scène qui se déroulait.

- Un peu plus de 36h, répondit-il. Depuis tout c'temps vous devez avoir faim d'ailleurs, j'ai apporté de quoi manger.

Il désigna le sac devant lui et Alice lui lança un petit sourire qui me donna tout à coup envie de l'assommer. On était pas là pour faire amies-ami avec un de nos ravisseurs. C'était tout Alice d'agir de cette façon, elle n'avait aucune conscience du danger ou des choses néfastes. Pour elle il y avait toujours du bon dans chaque personne, et cela valait donc la peine de donner sa chance à tout le monde. Habituellement j'admirais cette ouverture d'esprit chez mon amie, mais présentement je la maudissais plus qu'autre chose.

- C'est génial, on meurt de faim. Au fait moi c'est Alice, et elle c'est Bella.

Elle croyait quand même pas qu'il ignorait nos noms ? Il nous avait kidnappé soi-disant à cause d'elle alors la moindre des choses était bien qu'il sache à qui il avait affaire.

- Emmett, se présenta-t-il en sortant la nourriture du sac devant lui.

J'étais complètement perdue par la situation tandis que Emmett sortait des sandwichs, deux canettes de coca et deux bouteilles d'eau de son sac. C'était limite comme si nous avions été invitées et non kidnappées. Il devait bien y avoir un piège quelque part.

- Oh je préfère le coca light, intervint Alice en attrapant un des sandwichs devant elle.

- J'y penserais la prochaine fois.

Je nageais en plein délire. Je récapitulais la situation pour moi-même essayant de trouver un sens à tout ce qui se déroulait. Nous avions été kidnappées, notre kidnappeur nous apportait de quoi manger en nous faisant la conversation comme si on était au kebab du coin et j'avais l'air d'être la seule à trouver ça étrange. Soit c'était moi qui était vraiment parano, soit Alice était une inconsciente pure et notoire. J'optais pour la seconde option lorsqu'elle porta le sandwich à sa bouche sans avoir l'air de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait. J'arrêtais immédiatement son geste et pris mon courage à deux mains pour m'adresser directement au fameux Emmett.

- Goûte-le d'abord toi.

Alice me regarda l'air surpris et je la pressai du regard de donner son sandwich à Emmett. Le garçon le prit les sourcils froncés et en coupa un bout pour le manger. Je scrutais sa réaction en me donnant un faux air sur de moi et de ce que je faisais alors qu'au fond je tremblais de peur.

- J'suis pas mort donc c'est qu'on a pas du l'empoisonner, plaisanta le garçon aux allures d'ours avant de rendre son sandwich à Alice.

Je me sentis immédiatement stupide et pour le coup vraiment parano sur les bords. Emmett sembla trouver que ma requête était amusante et me taquina en me demande si je voulais qu'il goûte mon coca aussi tandis que j'ouvrais la cannette. Je lui lançais un de mes fameux regard noir et peu avenant ce qui eut pour seul effet que le garçon éclata d'un rire tonitruant, rapidement suivi par Alice.

- Jt'aime bien toi, me lança-t-il une fois son fou rire plus ou moins calmé. Tu me fais rire.

- Et bien ravie de te faire rire alors, répondis-je en laissant échapper malgré moi un sourire en coin.

Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, Emmett n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien méchant et me faisait penser à un gros nounours. Il ressemblait un peu au grand frère que j'avais toujours rêvé d'avoir, mais en plus effrayant cela va sans dire. Alice, qui était la reine de la conversation, commença à lui raconter diverses situations dans lesquelles j'avais été « drôle » selon elle. La plupart de ces fameuses situations étaient simplement des manifestations de ma maladresse maladive qui relevait presque du handicap et qui me plaçait toujours dans des situations à fort taux embarrassant pour moi mais poilogène pour mon entourage, mon amie ayant « la chance » d'être aux premières loges la plupart du temps. Emmett riait tellement que j'eus presque peur qu'il finisse par s'étouffer et qu'on ait des problèmes avec les autres ravisseurs pour avoir mis l'un des leurs hors-jeu.

Le grand brun resta avec nous pendant plus d'une heure, et malgré toute la réserve dont j'essayais de faire preuve en vu de la situation actuelle, je me surpris à l'apprécier. Il plaisantait beaucoup, écoutant les histoires d'Alice dont j'étais toujours la vedette en s'esclaffant, et nous raconta même certaines anecdotes le concernant. Il nous avait mises à l'aise et la question de savoir si c'était une habile manœuvre due à la situation me brûlant les lèvres, je finis par la lui poser sans pour autant ne pas ressentir une pointe de stress. Il pourrait très bien mal prendre la question, et l'idée me traversa l'esprit lorsqu'il me fixa quelques instants en silence avant de finir par éclater de rire.

- Bella, Bella, Bella. Tu regardes trop la télévision.

- C'est ce que je lui dis toujours, intervint sagement Alice. Elle croit encore au grand amour et au prince charmant à son âge si tu veux tout savoir.

Je réagis puérilement et tirai la langue à Alice ce qui amusa beaucoup Emmett, mais ne me fit pas pour autant oublier ma question.

- T'as pas répondu à ma question il n'empêche, lui rappelais-je calmement.

- Non ce n'est pas une quelconque habile ruse, qui ne serait pas si habile d'ailleurs puisque tu l'aurais découverte.

Alice rit et je souris également, n'intervenant pas pour laisser Emmett poursuivre.

- Je préfère qu'on mette les choses au clair. Kidnapper des jeunes filles c'est pas mes habitudes, et puis franchement à quoi ça me servirait ? Je suis bien assez beau pour avoir les filles que je veux, plaisanta-t-il.

- On est quand même là et t'es de l'autre côté de la porte, lui fit remarquer Alice en m'ôtant les mots de la bouche.

- Les autres et moi on travaille juste pour des gens. Je sais même pas pourquoi vous êtes là, et franchement je ne veux pas le savoir. On a reçu des instructions je les applique à ma façon c'est tout.

- Des instructions ? demandais-je soudain sérieuse tout comme ma meilleure amie.

- Ouais mais t'en fais pas rien qui implique des heures de torture, répondit Emmett avec un clin d'œil à mon encontre.

- Je ... Tu ... Comment ? bafouillais-je en me sentant rougir.

- T'aurais vu la façon dont tu fixais mon sac quand je suis entré, on aurait dit que tu t'attendais à me voir en sortir un écarteleur.

Alice éclata de rire à côté de moi et je lui mis un coup de coude dans les côtes pour la faire se calmer.

- Ouais ben ça va, je suis un peu inquiète et vu la situation je crois que c'est normal.

- C'est compréhensible, répondit Emmett en hochant la tête gentiment.

- Et donc tes instructions on peut les connaître?

Emmett sembla hésiter et j'eus un instant l'impression qu'il allait répondre à ma question lorsque quelques coups furent frappés à la porte et qu'une voix lança un « Em' ? C'est bon ? ».

- Ouais j'arrive, lança Emmett avant de se lever et de nous adresser un sourire. Et bien mesdemoiselles se fut un plaisir de partager ce moment en votre compagnie, nous dit-il en prenant un faux air aristocratique. J'espère que nos chemins auront l'immense honneur de se recroiser dans un avenir proche pour un autre repas si distingué.

- Avec du coca light cette fois, l'avertit Alice alors qu'il se trouvait à la porte et attendait que ses amis lui ouvrent.

Il se retourna pour lui adresser un clin d'œil signifiant que c'était bien noté, et sortit avant de refermer la porte et ses multiples verrous.

- Il est cool ce gars non ? me demanda Alice avec un grand sourire. Enfin pour un kidnappeur, se reprit-elle en voyant mon regard faussement exaspéré.

* * *

Toutes mes félicitations à _Look at the blue sky_ qui fut la seule à proposer le prénom d'Emmett pour être le propriétaire de la silhouette. T'es la seule à avoir trouvé =). J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçues que ce ne soit ni Jazz ni Edward, mais ne vous inquiétez pas ils vont pas tarder à arriver ces deux-là. Sur ce j'espère sincèrement que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et comme toujours n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis en review si ça vous dit en me disant au passage ce que vous aimeriez voir pour les prochains chapitre (un chapitre d'un autre POV que celui de Bella peut-être ?).


	4. Chapitre 3

Stockholm Syndrome_  
Par Althea Black_

Disclaimer : Je ne suis pas Stephenie Meyer donc les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Seule l'histoire me revient et je ne touche pas d'argent pour l'écrire (il manquait plus que ça xD).

**Des MILLIONS **de merci à : _Alicew59_, _Lilythestange_, _Nini_, _Little-Pirate_, _Bigmonster4_, _Emilie1996_, _Pichou1490_, _BellaSwanCullen17_, _PetiteFeeMoi_, _Look at the blue sky_, _Misiri-addict_, _Mimily_, _Caro30_, _Boullette_, _Puky_, _Pipelette_, _Plume-x3_, _Twilight-Alice-Jasper_, _Sherazade_, _Myrtis_, _Sarah.b_, _Caella_, _Nana88_, _Toujours dans les Nuages_, _Avid Reader75_, _Mamzelle-Nami _et _Ninie77_.  
Vos reviews sont vraiment toutes adorables et vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir de les lires. Alors encore merci de répondre présents à chaque chapitre et de prendre un peu de votre temps pour laisser vos impressions. Je pense avoir répondu à toutes les reviews pour ce chapitre, du moins pour les utilisateurs enregistrés, pour les reviews anonymes je vous dis un massif merci pour toutes les choses gentilles que je peux lire dans vos reviews et je suis vraiment ravie de savoir que cette histoire vous plait autant.  
La dernière fois j'avais demandé quel POV vous intéresserait et on m'a demandé du Emmett alors du Emmett ce sera ^^ (ce qui ne sera pas une surprise pour certaines d'entre vous car j'avais vendu la mèche dans certaines RAR XD). Voilà donc un chapitre du POV de notre gros nounours préféré.

Rappel : TOUS LES PERSONNAGES SONT HUMAINS =)

* * *

**Chapitre 3**  
EmPOV

Une fois la porte refermée je m'appliquais à refermer la multitude de verrous tout en occultant le regard qui pesait sur moi. Je vérifiais méticuleusement toutes les serrures aussi lentement qu'il était humainement possible, avant de devoir arriver au moment de me retourner et d'affronter le regard qui vrillait ma nuque. Nous fîmes quelques pas en silence, nous éloignant de la chambre où étaient gardées les filles, puis nous stoppâmes près de la rambarde des escaliers. Je m'appuyai contre celle-ci tandis que mon compagnon préférait s'appuyer contre le mur en face, bras croisés et son meilleur regard froid de sortie.

- A quoi tu joue Em' ?

- Tu peux préciser ?

- Tu t'es cru dans un salon de thé ? J'ai entendu que ça bavardait et rigolait pendant que tu étais là-bas. On est leurs preneurs d'otage, par leurs baby-sitters ! Elles doivent avoir peur de nous, pas nous trouver sympa ou que sais-je !

Je soupirais, sachant très bien qu'il réagirait de la sorte, et allais répliquer lorsque la porte d'en bas claqua et que des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent. Notre troisième acolyte s'arrêta en haut des escaliers et son regard interrogateur alla de l'un à l'autre. Il fronça les sourcils et s'appuya nonchalamment sur le côté muré des escaliers.

- Un problème ?

- Emmett ne suit pas les instructions !

- C'est faux. Je n'ai enfreint aucune des instructions, répondis-je borné.

Je savais que c'était le cas. Les règles qui nous avaient été communiquées avaient été respectées, je les avais seulement adaptées de façon à rendre les choses plus agréables. Je n'avais pas menti à Bella et Alice en disant que ce n'était pas mon habitude de kidnapper qui que ce soit, c'était la stricte vérité. Et je savais qu'il en était de même pour mes « frères ». Nous avions été embringués dans toutes ces histoires en même temps, il y a de cela pas mal d'années maintenant, et c'était peut-être pour cela que nous avions été envoyés sur cette affaire. Après tout nous avions été recrutés très jeunes, avions été par le hasard des choses formés sur les mêmes terrains et étions devenus comme des frères au milieu de tous ces hommes de main sans scrupules. Une certaine forme d'humanité, la compassion en faisant partie, encore présente chez nous contrairement à la plupart des autres « types de la maison » ne nous empêchait pourtant pas d'être parmi les plus efficaces.

Après une dizaine d'années chacun d'entre nous s'était forgé des spécialités, un caractère et surtout parfois des visions totalement contradictoires des choses. Je prenais les choses comme elles venaient, arrangeais les instructions que je recevais selon ma vision des choses. Et cette attitude agaçait toujours Jasper qui lui se conformait exactement à ce que l'on lui disait, prenant les instructions au pied de la lettre en n'en faisant ni plus ni moins. C'était donc encore sur ce point là que nos idées divergeaient et comme souvent dans ce cas-ci ce serait à Edward que reviendrait la tâche soit de calmer Jasper, soit de me passer un savon en essayant de me faire entrer dans le crâne que j'avais tord. Ce qui ne risquait pas d'arriver aujourd'hui. Il était hors de question que je me la joue froid et distant comme Jasper avec ces deux gamines pas dangereuses pour un sou.

- Explications, nous ordonna Edward d'une voix froide.

Jasper et moi nous regardâmes, décidant du regard qui allait expliquer la situation le premier mais avant que j'aie eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche Jasper prit la main.

- Emmett est allé nourrir les otages, il est resté plus d'une heure là-dedans à papoter comme une commère.

Edward haussa un sourcil et se tourna vers moi interrogateur.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est un problème. On nous a bien dit de veiller à ce qu'elles ne manquent de rien et tout ça, non ?

- Y'a une différence entre veiller à ce qu'elles ne manquent de rien et s'amuser à tisser des liens d'amitié, contra Jasper d'une voix clairement agacée. Elles doivent avoir peur de nous, ce sont les OTAGES.

Il insista sur le dernier mot et je soupirais excédé. Petit soldat Jasper souhaitait comme toujours absolument avoir raison, ce garçon pouvait être une vrai plaie quand il s'y mettait.

- Jazz, c'est des gamines. Elles ont quel age, vingt ans ? On sait même pas ce qu'elles foutent là et toi tu veux quoi, les terroriser ? Elles font la moitié de notre poids, Alice est minuscule et Bella ne sait pas faire deux pas s'en se casser la figure alors tu crois qu'elles vont monter un plan pour s'évader ?

Je voyais que Jasper était de plus en plus agacé et franchement je m'en fichais. J'avais aussi grillé tout mes jokers et avais souligné inconsciemment durant ma tirade que j'avais assez discuté avec les filles pour savoir que par exemple Bella était plus que maladroite. C'était un détail insignifiant mais si Edward se rangeait du côté de Jasper, je pouvais dire au revoir aux filles et devrait me contenter de voir un d'eux s'occuper de leur apporter les repas. Ce qui pour être franc me ferait pas mal chier, je ne voulais pas m'attacher « aux otages », comme se plaisait à le rappeler Jasper tous les trois mots, mais j'avais aimé passer ce moment avec elles. Elles me faisaient bien rire, en tout cas certainement plus que Jasper et son attitude de parfait petit soldat.

Edward resta silencieux quelques instants, passant inconsciemment sa main droite dans ses cheveux, signe qu'il réfléchissait, puis releva la tête vers nous.

- Je pense qu'Emmett n'a pas brisé les règles. Il les assouplit peut-être un peu, mais je ne pense pas que cela puisse nous porter préjudice. On a reçu l'ordre de bien les traiter et comme il l'a souligné nous avons affaire à deux jeunes femmes, pas à deux gros caïd ou criminels. Tu devrais d'ailleurs le garder à l'esprit Jazz.

J'eus beaucoup de mal à retenir un petit sourire suffisant en voyant Edward se ranger à ma cause et même reprocher à Jasper son attitude. Si je ne m'étais pas contenu j'aurais certainement tiré la langue à mon blond de frère, le tout accompagné d'un petit "nianiania" dans le but de le narguer, mais j'évitai l'accès de puérilité en me contentant de mon sourire suffisant. Cela l'énerverait sûrement déjà assez, autant ne pas pousser mémé dans les orties car comme chacun le sait mémé n'apprécie jamais d'y être poussée. Surtout mémé Jasper.

- Mais n'oublie pas les limites non plus Em', me prévint Edward en me ramenant brutalement sur terre. Bien traiter les otages ne veut pas dire s'y attacher. Je veux bien que tu prennes des libertés sur ce que tu penses juste, mais on est là pour le boulot par pour la fête du saucisson.

La référence à « la fête du saucisson » me fit sourire, plus parce qu'elle sortait de la bouche d'Edward que parce que c'était spécialement hilarant. Même Jasper eut un petit sourire en coin, alors qu'il venait de se faire remonter les bretelles, mais ce n'était pas étonnant lorsque que l'on connaissait le personnage d'Edward Cullen. Ce n'était pas le genre de boutade que l'on pouvait s'attendre à entendre sortir de sa bouche.

Le soir venu je me chargeai encore d'emmener leur repas aux filles. Jasper avait manqué m'arracher la tête lorsque je l'avais envoyé acheter du coca cola light après les recommandations d'Alice. Edward avait laissé faire trouvant amusante la réaction de Jasper mais je me doutais qu'il n'approuvait pas mon attitude. Je savais qu'une discussion sérieuse sur cela viendrait bientôt mais je ne faisais rien pour la provoquer bien au contraire. Edward avait beau m'avoir appuyé plus tôt, j'étais certain qu'il adopterait la même attitude que Jasper s'il devait se retrouver face aux filles.

Une fois la lumière allumée et la porte refermée derrière moi, je vis enfin les deux jeunes filles assises au même endroit que le matin même. Au vu de l'état des cheveux d'Alice, cette dernière avait du s'endormir sur l'épaule de Bella et je fronçais les sourcils en m'asseyant en face d'elles. Mon air contrarié contrasta avec les sourires que les deux filles m'adressèrent, sourires qu'elles perdirent rapidement.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? me demanda Alice.

- Vous avez dormi là ? demandais-je en sortant la nourriture du sac sans les quitter des yeux.

- Il fallait pas ? demanda timidement Bella avec un air coupable.

- Hello les filles, y'a des lits juste là !

Je leur montrais les deux lits jumeaux à ma droite et Bella rougit alors qu'Alice lui lançait un regard « je te l'avais bien dit ».

- On ne savait pas si on pouvait, bredouilla Bella en devenant encore plus rouge si c'était possible.

- Mais vous avez quoi dans la tête ? m'énervais-je. Vous croyez qu'on a foutu des caméras dans la pièce et que si l'une de vous s'en approche on va vous lancer un électrochoc ?

Bella baissa les yeux et Alice resta silencieuse en jouant avec une des mèches de ses cheveux courts. J'essayais de me calmer ne voulant pas les effrayer pour une petite saute d'humeur. Je n'avais aucune raison de me mettre dans tous mes états non plus, mais ne pouvait m'empêcher d'être agacé par leur attitude craintive. Une chance pour elle qu'elles soient tombées sur moi et pas sur Jasper ou Edward. Avec eux elles n'auraient même pas osé boire une gorgée de coca.

- Écoutez c'est votre pièce ici. Vous faîtes ce que vous voulez, on a pas posé de caméras ou micros. On n'est pas des voyeurs. Alors si jamais l'envie vous prend de danser la macarena sur le bureau, faîtes. Je fis une pause avant de continuer avec un petit sourire : Bon cela dit je ne vous le conseille pas, cette table n'a vraiment pas l'air solide.

Bella se mordilla la lèvre avec un petit sourire et Alice rompit le moment un peu gênant en s'extasiant devant le fait que j'avais pensé à lui prendre un coca light. Je m'en voulais de m'être énervé mais s'il fallait les effrayer pour qu'elles arrêtent de se comporter comme si elles avaient peur de nous déranger, cela devait être fait.

Le repas se passa dans une ambiance plus détendue car, sans vouloir me vanter, j'avais toujours été plutôt doué pour détendre les moments compliqués. Je restai moins longtemps que la première fois, histoire de ne pas rendre Jasper encore plus irascible, et n'aurais certainement pas pu car à peine sorti Edward m'annonça qu'il s'apprêtait à venir me chercher.

- Un problème ?

- Le patron a besoin de toi 24h pour une mission à l'extérieur, ils vont venir te chercher.

* * *

Je ne sais pas si j'ai rendu justice à notre Emmett adoré mais comme vous pouvez vous le douter la fin du chapitre promet une ouverture intéressante pour le prochain. En tout cas vous vouliez toutes Edward & Jasper et bien les voilà. Nos deux bad boys sont arrivés.  
Comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en cliquant sur le bouton juste en dessous pour laisser une review.


	5. Chapitre 4

Stockholm Syndrome_**  
**par Althea Black_

Disclaimer : Encore et toujours, les personnages sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer.

Des **TONNES** de merci à : _Twilight-Alice-Jasper_, _Caro30_, _Meredith-57_, _Pichou1490_, _Bigmonster4_, _Petite Lou_, _PetiteFeeMoi_, _Lili.C_, _Misiri-addic_, _BellaSwanCullen17_, _Plume-x3_, _Little-Pirate_, _Alicew59_, _Lena -lna933-_, _Mimily_, _Emilie1996_, _Mamzelle-Nami_, _Puky_, _Joanie xxxx_, _Look at the blue sky_, _Sama-66_, _Nini_, _Jokered-23_, _Lilythestrange_, _Toujours dans les Nuages_, _Nana88_, _AnneCullen69_ et _Emy299._  
Vous êtes vraiment des reviewers géniaux, c'est un plaisir de lire chacune de vos reviews et d'y répondre à chaque fois. Je ne pensais sincèrement pas que cette fiction rencontrerait un tel succès, et de voir qu'à peine au chapitre 4 je suis en passe d'atteindre les 100 reviews c'est presque irréel. Et tout ça c'est grâce à vous, alors merci pour tout votre soutien et vos encouragements.  
Beaucoup ont trouvé que le chapitre précédent était un peu court, je suis désolée mais celui-ci est approximativement de la même longueur. En tout cas j'espère que cela vous plaira quand même. Avec ce chapitre on revient sur le POV de Bella qui est le POV par défaut de la fiction. (D'ailleurs j'ai une question importante à propos du prochain chapitre sur laquelle j'aimerais votre avis, pour ça rendez-vous en fin de page).

Rappel : TOUS LES PERSONNAGES SONT HUMAINS =)

* * *

**Chapitre 4 **

Alice et moi avions suivi le conseil d'Emmett et nous étions donc couchées sur les lits pour dormir cette fois là. Les matelas n'étaient pas fameux mais c'était tout de même plus agréable que de dormir au sol en chien de fusil. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux le lendemain, ou du moins supposant que cela devait être le lendemain puisque nous n'avions toujours aucune notion du temps, je trouvai ma meilleure amie assise à notre endroit habituel face à la porte. Il y avait des fauteuils sur lesquels nous pourrions nous asseoir, Emmett nous avait bien précisé que nous pouvions faire ce que nous voulions, on ne pouvait s'empêcher de revenir s'asseoir à l'endroit où nous nous étions réveillées la première fois. C'était peut-être un moyen inconscient pour nous de nous rappeler que malgré la gentillesse d'Emmett nous étions tout de même retenues ici contre notre gré. J'y rejoignis Alice et nous restâmes silencieuses quelques instants, j'étais encore en train d'émerger de mon sommeil et apparemment elle était dans le même cas que moi.

- Tu crois qu'il est quelle heure ? Me demanda Alice en se frottant les yeux.

- Je sais pas, sûrement tôt le matin mais si ça se trouve c'est le milieu de l'après-midi.

Alice hocha la tête, je savais qu'elle aussi était frustrée de ne pas avoir de repères. Je pensai sérieusement à demander à Emmett s'il serait possible qu'il nous ammène une montre ou un réveil lors de sa prochaine visite. Enfin pour être franche, je comptais souffler cette idée à Alice pour qu'elle lui en fasse la requête. Même si j'étais maintenant plutôt à l'aise avec Emmett, tout en gardant quand même dans un coin de ma tête qu'il faisait parti de nos kidnappeurs, je n'étais pas encore assez en confiance pour lui faire la demande de quoi que ce soit. Cela n'avait pas grand chose à voir avec lui et la situation d'ailleurs, j'étais toujours gênée de demander même le plus infime des services à quelqu'un. Alice, elle, par contre n'avait jamais eu aucun problème pour cela. La preuve en était que dès notre première entrevue avec Emmett, elle avait chipoté sur nos boissons et le pire c'est qu'elle avait eu son coca light en fin de compte. Personne ne résistait jamais à Alice, surtout pas lorsqu'elle faisait ses yeux de cocker abandonné sans collier au bord de l'autoroute.

- Bella ? me souffla tout à coup Alice d'une petite voix.

- Oui ? demandais-je en me redressant.

Je tendis l'oreille pour capter un quelconque bruit, pensant qu'Alice m'avait interpellé car il se passait quelque chose que je n'avais pas remarqué puisque j'étais plongée dans mes pensées.

- Faut que j'aille aux toilettes.

- Oh euh ... bah c'est pressé ? Tu peux pas attendre qu'Emmett vienne apporter à manger pour lui demander de t'emmener aux toilettes ?

Alice se mordilla la lèvre, tapant du bout du pied au sol.

- Nan, faut que j'aille faire pipi, insista-t-elle d'une voix de petite fille.

La scène aurait pu être drôle si la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvions n'était pas si grave en elle-même. Il n'empêche qu'un petit sourire vint se poser sur mes lèvres et que ma meilleure amie, elle-même, ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

- Va taper à la porte et appelle Emmett alors.

Alice sembla analyser ma proposition un instant puis se leva et alla frapper joyeusement quelques coups à la porte. Même si je n'avais pas peur d'Emmett j'étais certaine que je n'irais pas frapper de bon gré comme elle contre cette porte, il était peut-être sympa mais on n'en savait toujours pas plus sur les autres hommes qui semblaient se trouver également ici.

- Emmett ? appela-t elle.

Même si je ne la voyais pas je pouvais entendre le sourire dans sa voix. Je la comprenais, notre kidnappeur préféré était réellement de bonne compagnie. C'était le genre de personne qui vous faisait avoir un grand sourire sur les lèvres rien qu'à sa vue.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda une voix masculine à l'extérieur.

Alice se tourna vers moi et me lança un regard inquiet, elle comme moi l'avions bien entendu. Cette voix n'était pas celle d'Emmett.

- Euh, hésita Alice, je pourrais parler à Emmett ?

- Emmett est sorti. Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?

La voix de l'homme était plutôt froide et dure. A la place d'Alice j'aurais sûrement bafouillé des excuses et serait revenue m'asseoir illico presto le plus loin possible de la porte, mais cette dernière ne se laissa pas démonter et après avoir reprit ses esprits insista.

- Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes.

- Maintenant ? demanda la voix.

- Non dans 6 ans, bien sur que oui maintenant abruti !

Je plaquai une main sur ma bouche. Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Alice venait de traiter un de nos kidnappeurs d'abruti. Était-elle inconsciente ? Elle avait entendu aussi bien que moi que celui-là semblait bien moins amical qu'Emmett, et elle se permettait de l'insulter. Tout ce qui allait résulter de ça était des problèmes j'en étais certaine. L'idée des instruments de torture qui m'avait turlupinée la veille me revint à l'esprit, et je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner à l'idée de ce qui pourrait arriver à Alice.

Lorsque le loquet de la porte s'ouvrit mon angoisse ne fit qu'augmenter et je ramenai mes genoux contre ma poitrine, les encerclant de mes bras. Je pensais avoir vraiment eu peur la première fois qu'Emmett était entré ici mais ce n'était rien face à ce que je ressentais à présent. Mon cœur frappait contre ma poitrine et l'attitude d'Alice ne faisait qu'aggraver les choses. Cette dernière se recula un peu, et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine dans une attitude terriblement insolente. Si j'en avais eu le courage je me serais levée depuis longtemps pour l'assommer d'un coup sur le crâne, hélas le mal était fait puisque pas une mais deux silhouettes se dessinèrent dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Un des hommes attrapa Alice par le bras et la tira pour qu'elle le suive. Mes yeux horrifiés ne quittaient pas la scène, mon rythme cardiaque ralenti tout de même légèrement lorsque je me rendis compte qu'il ne la forçait pas vraiment à le suivre mais qu'elle protestait juste sur le fait que « c'était malpoli de ne pas dire bonjour » d'après elle.

J'attendis que la porte se referme enfin pour me remettre de mes émotions mais ce que je n'avais pas prévu c'est que le deuxième homme allait entrer dans la pièce et refermer la porte derrière lui. Allais-je moi aussi payer le prix de l'insolence d'Alice ? Déjà que nous étions ici par sa faute, d'après ce qu'elle acceptait de me dire, j'allais maintenant subir dieu seul sait quoi parce qu'elle trouvait que ne pas dire bonjour était le summum de l'impolitesse venant d'un homme qu'elle avait juste avant traité d'abruti.

J'enfouis ma tête entre mes genoux, le regard fixé au sol, sans oser lever les yeux vers mon visiteur. Ce dernier ne dit rien, peut-être réfléchissait-il à quelle punition je méritais pour avoir laissé mon amie leur manquer de respect. J'attendis qu'il se passe quelque chose quelques instants, mais le seul bruit qui me vint aux oreilles fut les crissements de la chaise de bureau qu'il venait de tirer pour s'y asseoir.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent dans le silence absolu. Je commençais à être curieuse et mourrais d'envie de relever la tête vers l'homme. Alice commençait vraiment à déteindre sur moi, voilà que moi aussi j'avais la curiosité mal placé. Il n'y a rien de mal à être curieuse, mais dans certaines situations cela peut attirer plus d'ennuis qu'autre chose. Et après tout qu'avais-je à craindre ? Les ennuis j'y étais déjà jusqu'au cou.

Je relevai donc la tête, le plus discrètement possible, pour orienter mon regard sur le kidnappeur qui était là pour me surveiller. Ma bouche s'ouvrit béatement lorsque mes yeux se posèrent sur son visage. Mon cerveau me disait de détourner le regard, de ne pas le dévorer des yeux de la sorte, mais la pauvre petite humaine pleine d'hormones que j'étais ne l'écoutait pas.

L'homme assit face à moi était beau, très beau même, voir plus. Il avait ce genre de visage tellement parfait et envoûtant que l'on espérait voir que sur des mannequins photoshopés à mort pour faire la couverture de revues de mode. Il avait les cheveux d'une couleur bronze étrange désordonnés, un teint pale, et des yeux clairs bien que la distance m'empêchait de déterminer s'ils étaient bleus ou verts. Ses lèvres pleines et parfaitement dessinées étaient serrées, tandis que son regard fixé sur un point face à lui ne cillait pas. Il était tout simplement sublime. J'avais rencontré des hommes beaux dans ma vie, mais aucun n'était ne serait-ce qu'un dixième aussi beau que l'adonis qui était assis dans cette pièce.

Bella, me sermonnai-je intérieurement, est-ce que c'est vraiment le moment de fantasmer, surtout sur un kidnappeur à l'air pas commode ? D'accord ce n'était pas le moment mais quand serais-ce le moment ? C'est pas comme si j'allais le recroiser dans la rue une fois sortie d'ici ... si je sortais un jour. D'ailleurs n'était-il pas là pour en répondre de l'insolence d'Alice ? Si ça se trouve il comptait faire de moi son esclave sexuelle. Cette idée accéléra les battements de mon cœur mais bizarrement pas parce que j'avais peur. Mon imagination commença à dériver, et je me mis une méga claque mentale pour reprendre mes esprits. Je devenais vraiment trop comme Alice. D'un autre côté il n'y avait rien de mal à fantasmer ... bon d'accord peut-être qu'être légèrement excitée sur les bords à l'idée que monsieur dieu grec ici présent face de moi son esclave sexuelle montrait quand même que ma santé mentale commençait à être drôlement mise à mal par cette détention.

- Emmett revient quand ? Il est parti où ?

Ne me dîtes pas que c'est moi qui viens de rompre le silence avec ces questions ? Vu le regard de l'adonis, si c'est bien moi. Bravo Bella, c'est officiel tu n'as plus de cerveau. Ce qui de toute façon n'aurait plus été le cas après que son regard pénétrant ce soit posé sur moi comme il le faisait maintenant.

- Il sera là demain.

Est-ce qu'un tel homme pouvait être réel ? Même sa voix était parfaite. Tout chez lui semblait l'être. Bon le fait qu'il soit un kidnappeur n'était qu'un détail.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma seconde question, insistai-je.

- Je n'ai pas à y répondre, répondit-il d'une voix froide et tranchante que ne laissait place à aucune réplique.

Qu'est ce que je disais ? Ah oui, un microscopique et minuscule tout petit détail.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre ne vous a pas déçu. Bella est peut-être un peu OOC, je sais, mais j'avais précisé au début que certains personnages le seraient. J'ai essayé de respecter mes délais, et pour une fois j'ai réussi à poster le Vendredi comme je l'avais promis à certaines d'entre vous (je suis même largement dans les temps car j'avais prévu une marge jusqu'à Samedi après-midi).

Le prochain chapitre montrera ce qui pendant ce temps là s'est passé du côté d'Alice et Jasper, et j'aimerais savoir si vous préférez que je l'écrive du POV de Jasper ou de celui d'Alice ? Je choisirais le POV en fonction de la plus forte demande donc faîte moi part de votre préférence dans votre review.


	6. Chapitre 5

Stockholm Syndrome  
_par Althea Black_

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Elle ne m'en a toujours pas fait cadeau mais je ne désespère pas, c'est mon anniversaire dans deux semaines alors qui sait ? L'espoir fait vivre comme on dit.

**Merci** à : _Pichou1490_, _Caro30_, _Emy299_ (qui a mis la 100eme review), _Plume-x3, Twilight-Alice-Jasper, BellaSwanCullen17, Nana88, Misiri-Addict, Mag, Lilythestrange, AnneCullen69, Toujours dans les Nuages, Little-Pirate, Mamzelle-Nami, Emily1996, Mimily, Joanie xxxx, Caella, PetiteFeeMoi, Boullette, Look at the blue sky, Petite Lou, Mel31, Nini, Yuuki^^, Elisect32, SophieBelier, Samia, Jokered-23, Samy940, Alexandra, AnaisCullen _et _Rachoudied._  
Chacune de vos reviews est une vraie bouffée d'air frais et me donne vraiment la motivation pour continuer à écrire cette fic en faisant de mon mieux pour ne pas vous décevoir. Je suis pas très douée avec les mots pour ça mais sachez que chacun de vos compliments me touche vraiment. Désolée si je n'ai pas pu répondre à tout le monde à cause de mes problèmes d'internet, je tacherais de répondre à chaque personne enregistrée pour ce chapitre.  
En ce qui concerne ma connexion internet j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que depuis hier soir tout semble être rentré dans l'ordre, apparemment la crise est passée alors pourvu que ça dure comme dirait Patrick Sébastien.  
J'en profite pour remercier également toutes celles d'entre vous qui ont voté afin de choisir le point de vue de ce chapitre. Je dois dire que la Team Jasper l'a emporté haut la main et ça m'a pas facilité la tache, même si vous m'avez donné une bonne excuse pour écrire de son point de vue (parce que très franchement je crevais d'envie d'essayer), car c'est vraiment compliqué d'être dans la tête de notre blondinet préféré. J'ai réécrit ce chapitre deux fois avant d'arriver à quelque chose de correct, le style est un peu différent des autres points de vue je dois avouer. Je suis désolée si il y a des fautes dans le texte mais je n'ai pas encore prit le temps de le corriger, je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps. Maintenant assez de blabla, je vous laisse en compagnie de Jasper (bande de chanceuses =P).

* * *

**Chapitre 5 **  
JPOV

L'atmosphère était étrange depuis qu'Emmett avait été appelé en mission à l'extérieur. Edward et moi avions peu parlé, j'étais encore un peu agacé par la tournure qu'avait prit la conversation que nous avions eut la veille. Rancunier ? Oui, et têtu. Je restais complètement sur ma position malgré tout ce qui avait pu être dit.

D'accord peut-être que les otages n'étaient que deux gamines, mais rien ne pouvait rendre l'attitude d'Emmett justifiable. Je savais que cela allait mal tourner, je le sentais. Malgré le fait que nous étions des soldats Emmett était mon frère, et je ne voulais pas le voir souffrir. Ce qui arriverait inévitablement s'il continuait à s'attacher aux otages, parce que même si j'avais remarqué sa grimace à chaque fois que ce mot sortait de ma bouche, c'était la vérité. Nous étions les kidnappeurs et elles les otages. Chacun devait rester à sa place. Je ne comprenais pas l'attitude d'Edward qui le laissait faire alors qu'il savait autant que moi que les deux filles risquaient d'être tuées à la fin. Pas que la perspective de laisser tuer des jeunes femmes m'enchantait particulièrement, mais c'était le boulot et si cela devait être fait ce serait fait. Point final.

Edward était assit face à moi et lisait un quelconque ouvrage pendant que je nettoyais mon arme. Sans Emmett la maison était silencieuse et aucun bruit ne filtrait de la chambre.

- Tu lis quoi ? Demandais-je banalement au bout de quelques heures de calme.

- Les Hauts de Hurlevent.

Je fronçais le nez et Edward sourit légèrement face à mon scepticisme. Il n'y avait que lui pour choisir de lire un roman classique lors d'un moment de détente. Cela lui correspondait totalement, les livres classiques ennuyeux et les films d'essais sans queue ni tête. Le petit intello du trio, la tête pensante, le monsieur sang-froid. A nous trois nous nous complétions, et ce depuis tellement d'années que nous ne nous en rendions même plus compte. Emmett était la force brute, l'impulsivité. Quant à moi j'étais le stratège et, d'après Emmett, le parano de service. Parfois j'oubliais qu'Edward était le plus jeune d'entre nous tant Emmett était insouciant. Maladivement et dangereusement insouciant. Il n'avait pas idée de toutes les choses qui se trouvaient au dehors, mais moi oui contrairement à lui. J'étais le plus âgé, j'étais là-dedans depuis longtemps et j'en avais déjà vu plus qu'il ne pourrait l'imaginer avant d'atterrir dans tout ça. Oui mon histoire personnelle était chargée mais même ceux que je considérai comme mes frères ne la connaissaient pas. Edward et Emmett n'avaient pas besoin de savoir ce qui avait fait de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui.

Jasper Whitlock était mort il y a bien longtemps pour laisser place à Jasper Cullen, inutile de le réveiller. J'avais fais le deuil du garçon que j'avais été très tôt et il n'était plus qu'un étranger. La vie n'aurait jamais du être si cruelle avec Jasper Whitlock, c'était un brave gosse. J'avais du mal à me dire que ce garçon c'était moi, comme si c'était une autre vie. Une autre personne, un mauvais film que j'aurais vu il y a longtemps et dont certaines bribes seraient restées accrochées à ma mémoire.

Le royal silence qui régnait fut troublé par des coups contre la porte de la chambre. Edward releva machinalement la tête de son bouquin et je posais ce que j'avais à la main brutalement sur la table. Nous échangeâmes un regard qui voulait très clairement dire "Qui s'y colle ?".

- Emmett ?

La voix fluette d'une des filles s'éleva de l'étage, et Edward me fit un signe de la tête. Nous nous levâmes tout deux, et je remis d'un coup sec le chargeur de mon arme en place avant de la placer à l'arrière de mon jean. Mon frère me suivit dans les escaliers et s'arrêta quelques pas avant moi, le visage fermé.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demandais-je brutalement.

Il y eut un petit silence durant lequel Edward se rapprocha pour me questionner du regard. J'haussais les épaules pour lui faire comprendre que je n'y comprenais pas grand chose de plus que lui, ce n'était pas encore l'heure du repas. Peut-être qu'Emmett leur avait laissé entendre qu'on était à leur disposition. Elle risquait de vite se rendre compte que ce n'était pas le cas. Ce n'était certainement pas moi qui jouerais le chien-chien bien docile de deux gamines de 20 ans.

- Euh, je pourrais parler à Emmett ?

- Emmett est sorti. Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?

Ma voix était peut-être plus sèche qu'elle n'aurait du l'être mais elles devaient comprendre que nous n'étions pas dans le même camp et puisque Emmett ne voulait pas se donner la peine de poser de barrières, c'était moi qui m'y collerait. Pas que cela me gène de le faire de toute façon.

- Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes.

Je me retournais vers Edward pour savoir ce que nous allions faire. On n'avait pas pensé à cette situation. Décidément ces gamines allaient me faire chier jusqu'au bout.

- Maintenant ? Demandais-je.

- Non dans 6 ans, bien sur que oui maintenant abruti !

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et j'ouvris la bouche de stupeur. J'ai rêvé ou elle venait de me traiter d'abruti ? Apparemment vu le sourire qu'Edward essayait de retenir, je n'avais pas rêvé et elle l'avait bien fait. Merci Emmett de leur avait vraiment donné l'impression qu'elles pouvaient tous se permettre. Comme dirait Edward on était pas à la fête du saucisson, il était temps qu'elles le comprennent.

- On en fait quoi ? Demandais-je à Edward.

- Emmène là dans la salle de bain, je vais surveiller l'autre.

Bien sur, c'est moi qui me tape la petite insolente qui m'insulte. J'allais lui faire passer l'envie de me manquer respect de nouveau. Je fis un signe de main à Edward et il s'approcha pour m'aider à déverrouiller la porte. Il se décala ensuite sur le côté pour que je puisse ouvrir en grand et je ne calculais pas grand chose avant d'agir. Une des filles, la plus petite des deux, se trouvait debout dans l'embrasure, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, et je l'empoignais par le bras droit pour la tirer à l'extérieur. Elle ne sembla pas trop opposer de résistance, pas que si elle l'avait fait je m'en serais spécialement rendu compte non plus, et se contenta de marmonner quelque chose sur mon manque de politesse. Elle croyait quoi ? Que y'allait avoir des chœurs qui chanterait ses louanges pendant que je lui jouerais un petit air de violon ? Quelle petite idiote.

Je la conduisis jusqu'à la salle de bain sans lui jeter un regard, tenant toujours son bras fermement pour éviter qu'elle ne tente de s'échapper. J'espère que l'idée ne lui traverserais pas l'esprit car je ne voulais pas vraiment lui faire du mal, mais j'étais armé et si je devais utiliser mon arme je le ferais. Je la poussais brutalement dans la salle de bain, sans prendre la peine de mesurer ma force après tout je n'étais pas sa baby-sitter, et elle tituba quelques pas avant de se stabiliser en massant son bras droit. J'entrais à sa suite et refermai la porte derrière moi. La salle de bain avait une fenêtre, très petite certes et certainement beaucoup trop haute pour que cette minuscule gamine puisse l'atteindre, mais je ne pouvais me permettre de prendre le moindre risque.

La gamine se tourna vers moi et recroisa les bras sur sa poitrine en me lançant un regard dédaigneux. Elle croyait quand même pas qu'elle me faisait peur avec son regard noir ? Oh mon dieu, cette sale gosse se prenait vraiment pour quelque chose.

- Tu vas rester là ?

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de partir ?

Elle fronça les sourcils puis ne dis rien quelques instants, se contentant de me fixer d'un air curieux. Son regard me mettait mal à l'aise et je lui lançais un regard noir pour le faire stopper, ce qu'elle fit. Et oui gamine, un vrai regard mauvais c'est ça. Prend des notes, si tu sors d'ici vivante ça pourra toujours te servir dans la vie.

Je m'appuyai contre la porte et fixait le mur face à moi tandis que la petite otage allait dans la cabine de toilette indépendante. Elle ressorti à peine une minute plus tard et se balança d'un pied sur l'autre sans rien dire, l'air d'attendre que je prête attention à elle. Sale gosses de riches, ils croyaient vraiment que le monde tournait autour d'eux et que leur présence dans une pièce signifiait que toutes les personnes présentes devaient leur prêter attention et pourquoi pas vénérer le sol qu'ils foulaient. Si elle attendait cette attitude de ma part elle risquait de pourrir sur place ici même.

- J'peux prendre une douche aussi ? Fini-t-elle par demander quand elle comprit que je n'allais pas bouger d'un pouce.

Je ne répondis pas et lui lançait un regard exaspéré. Et puis quoi encore ? Elle voulait pas se faire une manucure pendant qu'elle y était ?

- Y'a une douche et des serviettes dans cette pièce, c'est pas pour rien tu sais, argumenta-t-elle en me montrant la douche et les serviettes posées sur ma gauche comme si j'étais particulièrement demeuré.

Elle me fixa de nouveau et je sentis qu'elle n'allait pas me lâcher la grappe tant que je ne l'aurais pas laissé prendre sa putain de douche. Courage Jasper, elle prend sa douche et tu es tranquille pour le reste de la journée, après Emmett rentre, reprend sa place de saint-bernard et toi tu ne revois plus cette petite tête de lutin de toute ta vie. Tu ne veux pas la tuer maintenant ... enfin si tu en as cruellement envie mais tu risques d'avoir des problèmes si tu le fais maintenant, alors reste zen mec !

- Okay, soupirais-je vaincu.

- Et ben tu vois ça t'as pas tué d'être sympa 5 secondes. Au fait moi c'est Alice.

J'hochais la tête et appuyais ma tête en arrière contre la porte pour regarder le plafond. Comme si ça allait m'empêcher de dormir de ne pas savoir si elle s'appelait Alice, Conchita ou Ginette.

- Tu vas me dire ton prénom ou je dois deviner ?

- T'as pas besoin de le connaître, répondis-je sèchement sans la regarder.

- Emmett s'est présenté lui au moins.

- Saint Emmett soit loué alors, maintenant tu la prends ta douche avant que je change d'avis ?

- Olala quelqu'un est dans sa mauvaise période du mois on dirait.

Je me retiens de secouer la tête devant son inconscience. Je n'avais pas l'impression d'avoir l'air particulièrement aimable, il y avait une arme qui dépassait de mon jean et elle, elle discutait comme si on était à la fête du saucisson. Et voilà que ça me reprenais cette histoire de fête du saucisson, maudit soit Edward et ses expressions absurdes.

Je rebaissais la tête lorsque la gamine se mis à s'agiter dans la salle de bain et à ouvrir les placards comme si elle était à l'hôtel.

- Tu me fais quoi là ?

- T'as pas l'air particulièrement trop crasseux donc vous devez bien vous lavez, alors je cherche un gel douche et du shampooing.

J'avais quoi ? L'air pas trop crasseux ? Quel beau compliment, cette fille savait parler aux preneurs d'otages. Inconsciemment je m'appuyai sur le côté droit, tourné vers elle, mon arme très clairement apparente. Le regard d'Alice s'y arrêta un instant puis elle continua comme si de rien n'était, me tournant carrément le dos pour mieux fouiner. Elle fini par trouver son bonheur, et attrapa une serviette avant d'avancer vers la douche. Je la suivit du regard, me rappuyant dos à la porte, et elle s'arrêta devant les battants pour se tourner vers moi et me lancer un regard sévère.

- Je te préviens perverso, si tu tiens à ta vie t'as pas intérêt à te rincer l'œil.

Si je tenais à ma vie ? On aura tout vu. Oh hey, c'est une otage qui dit ça à son kidnappeur après l'avoir affublé du surnom de perverso. Cette Alice se prenait vraiment beaucoup trop au sérieux pour son propre bien.

* * *

J'espère que le style que j'ai utilisé pour le point de vue de Jasper vous a plu et que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review en cliquant sur le bouton juste en dessous, c'est un peu comme mon salaire.


	7. Chapitre 6

Stockholm Syndrome  
_par Althea Black  
_

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont toujours la propriété de la génialissime Stephenie Meyer.

Des **centaines** de MERCI à : _Caro 30, Twilight-Alice-Jasper, Puky, Plume-x3, PetiteFeeMoi, Mimily, Yuuki^^, Pichou1490, Samia, Tali-Ange, Little-Pirate, Mag, Alice, Emilie1996, Rachoudied, Mel31, Mamzelle-Nami, Morwen, newtwilight3, Sophiebelier, Nini, Lena -lna933-, Misiri-addict, Miliemilie, Sama-66, Look at the blue sky, Cathyheathcliff, Samy940, Emy299, Twilight33, AnaisCullen, Clauue16, Joanie xxxx, Lilythestrange, Anouch, AnneCullen69, Isa, Pauline_ x3 (non tu ne te trompes pas ^^), _Caella, xxxOndineGuimauvexxx, Lectrice de fictions, Valma, Jokered-23, xalexeex25, Edward_ (bonne définition ^^), _Bigmonster4, Yzaia544 _et _Laura _(merci de ne pas me priver de salaire XD)_.  
_Vous êtes au top comme toujours, et ça me fait plaisir de voir que à chaque chapitre il y a de nouveaux reviewers qui viennent me donner leur avis =)  
Beaucoup d'entre vous avaient demandé un chapitre du POV d'Edward, j'avais promis que j'essaierais et au final voilà le résultat. Je vous laisse en compagnie d'Edward mais pensez à jeter un coup d'oeil à la fin, j'ai besoin de votre avis pour deux petites questions =D.

* * *

**Chapitre 6  
**EPOV

Que diable faisait Jasper ? Il devrait être de retour déjà, avec la petite brune en pas trop mauvais état au passage. L'idée que les choses aient pu mal tourner me traversa l'esprit mais je me repris rapidement. Jasper connaissait nos directives et il n'irait pas contre, surtout pas après avoir réprimandé Emmett à ce propos. Dans tout les cas Jazz était un garçon très à cheval sur les règlements, et celui-ci n'y ferait pas exception. Si la fille criait je l'entendrais au pire des cas ... et voilà que je me remettait à penser cela. Je me sentais coupable rien que de savoir que ces idées couraient dans ma tête même si personne ne pouvait lire mes pensées. Quel genre de mec étais-je pour douter de la sorte de celui qui avait un frère pour moi de bien des manières ces dernières années ? Jasper avait toujours été un soutien sans failles pour moi, j'avais pu me reposer sur lui à chaque fois que j'en avais ressenti le besoin et dieu sait que les premières années je l'avais fait. Je me rendais maintenant compte que les choses n'étaient pas plus facile pour lui à l'époque mais il avait tout encaissé sans un mot, m'épaulant dans chacun de mes pas. Alors qu'Emmett et moi n'étions que des gosses il était déjà un homme même s'il n'était pourtant qu'à peine plus âgé. Jasper ne ferait rien de mal à cette gamine, rien qu'elle n'ait mérité du moins. J'espérais quand même qu'elle n'était pas suicidaire au point de le provoquer, comme elle l'avait déjà fait, car il était très clair dès qu'on le voyait que Jazz n'était pas un modèle de tendresse. Je n'avais jamais vu personne oser provoquer Jasper face à face, il imposait un respect inéluctable rien qu'avec sa présence.

En attendant j'étais surtout toujours coincé ici avec l'autre fille. Son attitude m'avait prit au dépourvu je devais l'avouer. Les premières minutes elle était restée à observer le sol, les jambes repliées sur sa poitrine et la tête coincée entre les genoux. Je l'entendais à peine respirer et j'aurais pu jurer que les premières secondes elle avait retenu sa respiration. Il était clair que contrairement à l'idée de Jasper, selon laquelle l'attitude d'Emmett nous ferait passer pour leurs potes, elle nous prenait au sérieux. Peut-être même un peu trop. Elle avait l'air carrément terrorisée comme si elle s'attendait à ce que je lui saute à la gorge. Et puis elle avait levé le regard vers moi.

Quelque chose que je ne compris pas était passé un instant dans son regard et me laissa plus que perplexe. La façon dont elle resta à m'observer, la bouche légèrement entrouverte me troubla et me fis me sentir mal à l'aise sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi. J'avais fixé mon regard sur un point imaginaire face à moi avant qu'elle ne puisse comprendre que j'avais capté son regard. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se mette dans la tête que je l'observais depuis quelques minutes, même si c'était plutôt le cas en fin de compte.

- Emmett revient quand ? Il est partit où ?

Je ne m'attendais pas à entendre sa voix et tournai automatiquement la tête vers elle en lui lançant un regard plus sévère que je ne l'aurais voulu.

- Il sera là demain.

Même ma voix était dure et inconsciemment j'avais adopté mon ton qu'Emmett appelait le ton je-n'ai-pas-de-cœur-alors-faites-attention-à-vos-fesses. Je risquais de l'effrayer à nouveau et bizarrement je ne voulais pas la voir de nouveau cacher son jolie visage comme lorsque j'étais entré.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma première question, insista-t-elle.

- Je n'ai pas à y répondre.

Les mots étaient sortis de ma bouche sans même que je n'y prête attention et la façon dont je les avais dit faisait passer le ton je-n'ai-pas-de-cœur-alors-faites-attention-à-vos-fesses pour une voix très agréable qui pourrait être utilisé dans le cadre invitation-à-un-barbecue-dimanche-après-midi-et-personne-n'oublie-son-bob. Si je ne voulais pas l'effrayer il est clair que là je venais d'échouer très lamentablement. Elle m'observa un instant avec de grands yeux puis détourna le regard pour le poser sur le mur face à elle en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

Elle n'allait tout de même pas se mettre à pleurer ? Je ne voulais pas qu'elle pleure, enfin je veux dire si ... mais non ... mais et puis zut! Je suis un kidnappeur elle s'attendait à quoi ? « A quelqu'un plus comme Emmett, plus gentil, plus doux, plus ... » commença une petite voix au fond de moi. Oui et bien je n'étais pas Emmett et au moins maintenant elle le saurait. De toute manière à l'instant où elle avait posé le regard sur moi elle avait déjà du regretter Emmett, en fait elle devait déjà le regretter avant même que je n'entre dans la pièce tout compte fait. Après tout qui échangerait le bon gros mignon nounours Emmett contre le méchant, lunatique et vilain Edward ? Réponse : personne.

La pauvre fille commençait à me faire de la peine, je l'avais peut-être vexé en la remballant méchamment alors qu'elle essayait d'engager la conversation. D'un autre côté j'étais le méchant kidnappeur, je ne devrais pas être préoccupé de savoir si j'avais heurté ses sentiments. Et si elle était un peu maligne elle n'aurait même pas essayé d'engager la conversation avec moi, parce que si Jasper n'avait pas l'air accueillant je n'étais pas franchement mieux. Clairement c'est elle qui était sotte, pas moi alors je devrais arrêter de culpabiliser ... maintenant!

- Tu as faim ? Demandais-je tout à coup.

Elle sursauta à mon interruption abrupte, que pour être franc je n'avais pas vraiment calculé. Elle rougit violemment en marmonnant quelque chose que je ne compris pas, et comme s'il voulait faire la traduction de tout ces baragouinements son estomac se fit entendre.

- Je prends ça pour un oui.

Un sourire inévitable vint se loger au coin de mes lèvres et elle rougit encore plus, ce que j'aurais pourtant juré impossible. De là où j'étais assis je pouvais presque sentir la chaleur émaner de ses joues. C'était bien la première fois que je faisais autant rougir une fille. Ouais mais ne prend pas tes fantasmes pour des réalités non plus, me morigénais-je, elle est surtout terrorisé par toi et rien d'autre.

Je lui fis signe que je revenais et sorti de la chambre, refermant simplement un verrou derrière moi par sécurité, avant de descendre en bas chercher de quoi la faire manger. Jasper avait acheté un ensemble de viennoiseries françaises, qui honnêtement était sûrement plus pour nous que pour elle, et je les attrapais donc avant de remonter. En passant dans le couloir j'entendis le bruit de la douche qui coulait dans la salle de bain. Apparemment la petite otage avait réussi à convaincre Jasper d'avoir la bonté de lui laisser prendre une douche. Elle devait être sacrément douée parce que pour faire faire quelque chose à Jasper qu'il n'ai pas lui même décidé c'était pas gagné. Surtout qu'il prenait nos rôles de preneurs d'otages très à coeur ... et que je devrais faire pareil d'ailleurs.

Une fois de retour dans la chambre, la porte bien refermée derrière moi, je traversai la pièce en quelques enjambées pour m'asseoir par terre près de la jeune femme. Elle s'était clairement tendue à mon approche et je pris garde de laisser une distance correcte et notable entre nous. Autant pour elle que pour moi.

- Voilà le p'tit dej, lui lançais-je en posant le sac entre nous.

J'avais essayé de dire cela d'une voix plus légère mais mon ton devait était encore plus dur que je ne l'aurais voulu. Pas que je voulais avoir l'air adorable non plus mais un ton cordial serait peut-être le bienvenue, histoire qu'elle ne fasse pas une crise cardiaque à force d'avoir l'air si tendue.

Elle prit un croissant dans le sac et commença à le mâchouiller mais apparemment elle semblait toujours préoccupée. Peut-être devrais-je retourner m'asseoir au bureau, ma proximité devait la gêner. Ou peut-être qu'elle s'inquiétait simplement pour son amie et qu'elle n'osait pas m'en parler, ce qui en vu de notre premier dialogue ne serait pas étonnant. Je m'étais questionné en voyant que Jasper était si long, alors qu'est ce que cela devait être pour elle qui était dans le camp des otages.

- Apparemment elle prend une douche.

Elle tourna la tête vers moi en haussant un sourcil l'air de demander de quoi je parlais.

- Ta copine. C'est pour ça qu'ils mettent un moment à revenir.

Sa bouche forma un « o » de compréhension et le silence retomba. Elle n'avait pas l'air plus détendue ou rassurée ce qui me fit dire qu'elle avait autre chose en tête que son amie. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir lire ses pensées à ce moment précis et savoir ce qui la tracasse tant.

- Tu as l'air songeuse, lui fis-je remarquer.

- Je me demande où est Emmett, répondit-elle.

Apparemment elle n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire. Elle semblait vraiment inquiète de ne pas savoir où était mon frère. Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez cette fille ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment mais si tu t'inquiètes pour lui il ne faut pas, c'est un grand garçon.

- Il me fait penser à un petit garçon coincé dans un corps d'homme, j'espère juste qu'il n'a pas d'ennuis.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire et elle me lança un regard sévère. Apparemment je commençais à lui faire beaucoup moins peur.

- J'ai dis quelque chose de drôle ?

- Non c'est juste qu'avant c'était mon rôle d'être la mère poule d'Emmett comme ça. Même s'il est plus vieux que moi je m'inquiétais toujours pour lui, mais crois-moi il sait se défendre et il n'est pas si candide qu'il le laisse croire.

Elle fronça le nez et je me surpris à trouver ça trop mignon. Finalement elle n'était peut-être pas si folle, c'est cette pièce qui rendait complètement à côté de la plaque. Même à moi ça me prenait maintenant.

- Et tu t'appelles ?

« Edward Anthony Masen Cullen tu es un idiot de première zone élu à l'unanimité par la confrérie des abrutis en chef pour avoir demandé le prénom de l'otage qui est à ta charge. La sentence est irrévocable, une greffe de cerveau doit être pratiquée de toute urgence sur ta personne afin de te sauver avant que tu ne te coules toi même. » Oui c'est bon j'ai compris, merci.

- Bella, répondit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Jasper apparu pour escorter son otage attitrée pour la journée, je venais de le décider, dans la chambre. Je fis un signe de tête vers Bella et elle me regarda d'une manière presque ... attristée ? Son regard m'avait troublé une fois de plus et je ne savais pas comment l'interpréter. Cette fille était vraiment très difficile à lire, ne pus-je m'empêcher de penser alors que je rejoignais Jasper dans le couloir et qu'il refermait les verrous de la chambre. Une vraie énigme qu'il me tardait d'éclaircir. Non Edward sors toi ça de la tête tout de suite. Toi kidnappeur, elle otage, capish ?

* * *

On sera tous d'accord pour dire que le POV d'Edward c'est pas ma tasse de thé (ou de café, ou même de coca zéro n'est-ce pas Lilythestrange ? ^^) pour cette fiction. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir complètement loupé mais au final je me dis que ce chapitre est nécessaire à la progression de la fic c'est pourquoi je vous le délivre tel quel et ne l'ai pas réécrit du POV de Bella.  
Sinon voilà certaines d'entre vous m'ont demandé si je comptais mettre du lemon dans ma fic et je vous avouerais que je me pose moi-même la question. Ce que je voulais savoir c'est si vous lectrices (ou lecteurs qui sait) aimeriez voir éventuellement du lemon dans cette fiction ? Je dis bien éventuellement car je ne suis pas certaine de savoir écrire ce genre de scènes et il faut qu'elles s'incorporent aux bons moments de l'histoire, mais je prendrais compte de votre avis comme toujours.  
Et au passage j'en profite pour vous reposer cette question : le prochain chapitre POV Jasper ou Alice ? =)


	8. Chapitre 7

Stockholm Syndrome  
_par Althea Black_

Disclaimer : Je ne suis pas Stephenie Meyer donc les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas.

MERCI à : _AnneCullen69, Pichou1490, Caro30, Plume-x3, Misiri-addict, Nana, Toujours dans les Nuages, Nini, Bigmonster4, Sama-66, Yzaia544, Look at the blue sky, Ananaxtra _(on en apprendra un peu plusdans les prochains chapitre, mais je peux déjà te confier qu'Emmett n'a pas de chérie XD), _Twilight-Alice-Jasper_, _Mag_, _Llyly, SamiaCullen, Chris, Tali-Ange, Emy299, Joanie xxxx, Emilie1996, xalexeex25, xxxOndineGuimauvexxx, Samy940, Mel31, Little-Pirate, SophieBelier, Miliemilie, Clauue16, PetiteFeeMoi, Lilythestrange, Shiri19 _(ça me touche beaucoup, merci =D),_ Marine, Pauline, Aude77, Caella, Boullette, Puky, 2lovers-twiliight, Princetongirl818, Morwen, Yuuki^^, Inconnue707_ et _Rose._  
Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard, j'avais promis à beaucoup d'entre vous que ce chapitre arriverait beaucoup plus tôt mais ça a été la troisième guerre mondiale chez moi, et sans vouloir m'attarder sur ma vie privée ça m'a vraiment bien plombé le moral. J'ai eut beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre donc, et j'ai l'impression qu'il est vraiment décousu par rapport aux chapitres précédents. Je m'attend à des avis mitigés mais je crois que je n'aurais jamais le courage de le reprendre du début, surtout que certains passages me plaisent (pour une fois XD). Au passage j'avais dis que ce chapitre serait un POV Alice mais "la team" POV Jasper est remonté en flèche, du coup j'ai décidé de faire le POV de Jasper ET celui d'Alice. Pour me faire pardonner du retard en tout cas, ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les précédents.

* * *

**Chapitre 7**  
JPOV

Combien de temps fallait-il à cette gamine pour prendre une douche ? Sérieusement ? Elle y était déjà depuis au moins cinq minutes et il lui avait fallu tout ce temps pour à peine régler la température de l'eau à sa convenance. J'étais sur qu'à elle seule elle devait être responsable de 10% des gaspillages de ressources naturelles de notre planète. Rien que là, elle avait certainement vidé la moitié de la nappe phréatique la plus proche. Sales gosses de riches, bordel ! Sous prétexte qu'ils sortaient le chéquier à la fin ils se disaient que tout leur appartenait.

- I made you believe that we're more than just friends. It might seem like a crush but it doesn't mean that I'm serious ...

J'allais la tuer, c'est vraiment certain. Si je ne mourais pas avant bien sur, car j'étais sur qu'elle voulais me tuer. Elle s'y prenait drôlement bien, j'allais bientôt frôler la crise de nerf si elle continuait comme ça. J'avais pas signé pour un concert d'une gamine qui chante comme une casserole sous la douche. Je devrais vraiment songer à demander à être dédommagé double pour cette mission.

- You see my problem is that I'm dreaming away, wishing that heroes they truly exist nananana !

Non, tout compte fait je devrais viser le triple dédommagement.

- But to lose all my sences that's just so typically me ... OOPS I DID IT AGAIN, I PLAYED WITH YOUR HEART, GOT LOST IN THE GAMES OH BAAAAABY !

Je me serrais l'arrête du nez en soupirant pour essayer de garder mon sang-froid. Si ça continuait j'allais la sortir de cette douche et lui passer l'envie de chanter la moindre chanson pour le restant de sa vie. Ou encore mieux, j'allais m'arranger pour qu'elle ne torture plus jamais personne de la sorte. Les ressources naturelles de la planète m'en seront reconnaissantes, de même que toutes les oreilles humaines ou animales vivantes. Ou même mortes quand j'y pense, parce qu'elle avait vraiment une voix à réveiller les morts et pas en les mettant de bonne humeur si vous voulez mon avis.

Note pour moi-même tant qu'on y est : ne jamais laisser Emmett la baby-sitter pendant qu'elle se douche. Il l'accompagnerait sûrement dans un duo. Et je me souviens encore de sa prestation sur les NSync la dernière fois en voiture. Pour n'importe quelle personne qui aurait pu voir ce gros balourd d'Emmett se trémousser en braillant des "bye bye bye" à tout va, la scène aurait été comique. Pour n'importe quelle personne sauf Edward et moi qui avions les oreilles à proximité. J'en ais encore mal à la tête rien que d'y repenser. Il y a des jours comme ça où j'aimerais vraiment être sourd. Aujourd'hui était définitivement un de ces jours grâce à cette Alice.

5 minutes plus tard et d'autres braillements de plus en plus faux je finis par sentir que je perdais définitivement patience. Je me décollai de la porte et frappai brusquement contre la paroi de la douche. Je vis la gamine sursauter mais l'ignorai, elle l'avait bien cherché.

- Tu sors de là oui ? On a pas toute la journée.

- Et si j'veux pas ?

- Ne m'oblige pas à te sortir de là moi-même.

Je l'entendis marmonner dans son coin et reprit ma place contre la porte en attendant qu'elle sorte, pour que je puisse enfin me débarrasser d'elle en la remettant dans sa chambre. Le plus loin possible de moi et de mes oreilles.

Lorsqu'elle sortie de la cabine de douche, une serviette enroulée autour d'elle, une vapeur suffocante se répandit dans l'ensemble de la salle de bain. Elle n'avait vraiment pas lésiné sur l'eau chaude c'est le moins que l'on pouvait dire, j'avais l'impression d'être dans une hammam.

- Putain t'as prit une douche à 40°C ou quoi ? Criais-je excédé.

- Ouais ben je sais pas qui s'est lavé ici avant moi alors j'veux pas choper de microbes ! Me répondit-elle en haussant la voix à son tour.

Non mais elle était en train de m'engueuler ou c'est moi ? Apparemment il était temps de lui rappeler qui était armé et commandait ici.

Je la rejoignis en quelques enjambées et l'attrapai fermement par les épaules. La vapeur était encore plus dense et suffocante ici, au pied de la cabine de douche, mais je distinguai très clairement ses traits qui se crispèrent sous ma poigne. J'étais conscient de ne pas contrôler ma force mais cette gamine était vraiment douée pour me mettre hors de moi, et j'étais vraiment en train de perdre le contrôle.

- Maintenant tu vas te rhabiller et tu vas te la fermer jusqu'à ce que je te ramène dans ta cellule avant que je commence à vraiment m'énerver, est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

Elle hocha la tête penaude, et je la secouais brusquement. Je savais que c'était mal, que je devrais me calmer et que j'aurais des problèmes si je perdais totalement le contrôle, mais la partie rationnelle de mon cerveau était annihilée par la colère.

- Regarde moi quand je te parle, c'est bien clair ?

Elle se mordilla la lèvre, les larmes aux yeux et releva la tête vers moi pour croiser mon regard froid.

APOV 

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me demander s'il regardait. Je lui avais dit de ne pas le faire mais c'était un peu dans un but comique puisque j'étais nettement consciente que je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'en empêcher. C'était pas comme s'il était armé et moi non n'est-ce pas ? Je l'aime bien ce garçon, enfin attention je l'aime bien dans le sens il m'amuse, il a vraiment un sale caractère. Pire que Bella forcée de se lancer dans une partie shopping, et ce n'est pas peu dire.

Ce garçon, appelons-le Perverso puisqu'il ne voulait pas me donner son nom, m'intrigue. Il m'intrigue vraiment. J'étais assez douée pour prévoir les réactions des gens en général, j'ai souvent des intuitions qui se révèlent justes, mais en ce qui le concerne je suis plutôt perplexe. Il semble avoir une personnalité complexe, mais j'ai vraiment du mal à y voir plus clair dans son jeu. Déjà il ne m'a pas laissé croiser son regard directement, j'ai essayé de le capter mais il est fuyant. Comme si il était effrayé par ce que les gens pourraient lire en lui. Vous seriez surpris de ce que l'on peut lire dans un regard lorsque l'on sait regarder, on a beau être le meilleur menteur du monde si il y a bien une faille qui peut être trouvée c'est dans le regard. La lueur que les yeux renvoient est incontrôlable, et je suis certaine que Perverso en est conscient.

Je savais que je devrais lâcher l'affaire mais je suis obstinée, très obstinée même. Peut-être un peu naïve aussi de croire que je pourrais tirer quelque chose de ce garçon. Je n'y gagnerais rien si j'y arriverais, mis à part la satisfaction de voir qu'une fois de plus j'avais touché à mon but. Je n'étais pas habituée à ce que quelqu'un ou quelque chose me résiste, pas parce que mes parents m'avaient toujours plutôt facilement cédé mais plutôt parce que j'avais toujours été une battante. Très tôt dans la vie, malgré les privilèges que le compte en banque des mes parents m'offraient, j'avais su qu'il fallait se battre pour s'imposer et avoir ce que l'on voulait. Et cela ne m'avait jamais posé de problèmes, je suis tenace et je ne lâche jamais l'affaire tant que je n'ai pas ce que je désire. De plus je savais m'y prendre avec les gens pour les pousser à accéder à mes requêtes, de la plus simple à la plus farfelue. Perverso ne ferait certainement pas exception à la règle, je saurai le pousser à bout jusqu'à ce qui me laisse entrevoir qui il est vraiment. Les faux-semblants, très peu pour moi. Je voulais savoir à qui j'avais vraiment à faire, arme au ceinturon ou pas j'avais un bon ressentit sur le fond à propos de lui.

- I made you believe that we're more than just friends. It might seem like a crush but it doesn't mean that I'm serious, commençais-je à chanter en me savonnant.

Je chantais comme une casserole, on me l'avait répété des centaines de fois et Bella, qui honnêtement chantait aussi faux que moi, était la seule qui arrivait à supporter mes envolées vocales sans devenir folle. Enfin c'est peut-être parce que folle, elle l'était déjà à force de me fréquenter. Il n'empêche que j'adorais chanter que ce soit sous la douche ou dans la voiture, et je n'allais pas m'empêcher de m'adonner à mon petit plaisir sous prétexte que les oreilles de Perverso pourraient être malmenés dans le procédé.

- You see my problem is that I'm dreaming away, wishing that heroes they truly exist nananana, continuais-je en exécutant une petite danse sur place.

Tout compte fait ma performance pourrait m'être doublement bénéfique. Je relâchais la pression accumulée ces derniers jours, et en plus je me procurais une occasion de peut-être faire sortir Perverso de ses gonds. Tout le monde craquait quand je chantais, il était certain qu'un garçon qui voulait se donner des airs mais qui n'avait pas l'air très stable comme ce dernier ne ferait pas exception à la règle.

- But to lose all my sences that's just so typically me ... OOPS I DID IT AGAIN, I PLAYED WITH YOUR HEART, GOT LOST IN THE GAMES OH BAAAAABY !

Je vis le garçon bouger, si ça se trouvait il en était déjà arrivé au point de souhaiter être sourd en se tapant la tête contre les murs. Ce qui était certain c'est qu'il se souviendrait de moi longtemps celui-là. J'espérais que ça lui serait bénéfique, après tout ce n'était pas une vie de vivre dans le crime. Il ferait mieux d'arrêter avant de s'attirer des ennuis, mais j'avais eut le pressentiment dès que je l'avais vu qu'il n'aurait pas la présence d'esprit de se reprendre avant d'avoir des problèmes. Ça pourrait être ma mission, sauver le soldat Perverso. Bella a raison, je ne devais pas être très nette comme fille. Voilà que je songeais à empêcher mon kidnappeur d'avoir des problèmes, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez moi mais je m'en étais toujours un peu douté. Comme je l'ai toujours dis mieux vaut être décalée mais unique, que fade et banale.

Quelques chansons plus tard un coup donné à la paroi de la douche me fit avoir un sursaut monumental, un peu plus et j'en crevais le plafond.

- Tu sors de là oui ? On a pas toute la journée, lança Perverso d'une voix agacée.

Apparemment quelqu'un commençait à ne plus supporter mes prestations de chant.

- Et si j'veux pas ? Répondis-je effrontément

- Ne m'oblige pas à te sortir de là moi-même.

Bizarrement je sentis qu'il ne plaisantait pas et qu'il était bien capable de me ramener dans ma prison cul nul. Je marmonnais dans mon coin pour la forme, et pour lui montrer que je ne me pliais pas de bonne volonté à ces directives, puis m'enroulait dans ma serviette de bain avant de sortir de la cabine de douche. J'eus la satisfaction de voir la vapeur qu'avait contenue la douche se répandre dans l'ensemble de la salle de bain. J'adorais lorsque les carreaux et les vitres se recouvraient d'une buée moite après une bonne douche chaude.

- Putain t'as prit une douche à 40°C ou quoi ? Cria Perverso.

Apparemment quelqu'un ne partageait pas mon avis sur la vapeur moite et n'étais pas du tout content. Quoique en y pensant ce garçon était en règle générale jamais vraiment content.

- Ouais ben je sais pas qui s'est lavé ici avant moi alors j'veux pas choper de microbes ! Répondis-je en haussant la voix à mon tour.

Je détestais que l'on me crie dessus, je détestais ne pas avoir le dernier mot aussi et Perverso ferait bien de se le rentrer dans le crâne parce que même dans la situation actuelle il n'aurait JAMAIS le dernier mot avec moi. A moins qu'il décide d'utiliser son arme pour me descendre bien sur.

Il fut à mes côtés en quelques enjambés et m'empoigna les épaules violemment. Je ne pu contenir la grimace qui se peint sur mon visage, la force de sa poigne me faisait vraiment mal. J'avais voulu le pousser à bout et bien apparemment j'avais gagné, sauf que je ne m'attendais pas à être terrorisée de la sorte. Pour la première fois j'avais vraiment peur de lui, et toute mon assurance venait de fondre comme neige au soleil.

- Maintenant tu vas te rhabiller et tu vas te la fermer jusqu'à ce que je te ramène dans ta cellule avant que je commence à vraiment m'énerver, est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

J'hochai simplement la tête, les yeux rivés sur le sol lorsqu'il me secoua brusquement plusieurs fois. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et je fis mon maximum pour les retenir. J'avais voulu faire ma maligne mais à quoi pensais-je bon sang ! Il était dangereux, et armé ou pas il l'était bien plus que je n'avais voulu me le laisser voir.

- Regarde moi quand je te parle, c'est bien clair ?

Je me mordillais la lèvre jusqu'au sang à présent et relevai la tête doucement vers lui. Je ne voulais pas le regarder, je ne voulais plus croiser son regard maintenant qu'il était comme ça. Et lorsque mon regard croisa le sien, ce que je vis derrière sa froideur et sa dureté me désarçonna.

Ce n'était pas le moment d'être téméraire et pourtant je me mis sur la pointe des pieds, tirai son visage vers le mien et posai me lèvres sur les siennes. Il ne mit pas longtemps à répondre au baiser et desserra sa poigne de mes épaules pour me plaquer contre le mur derrière nous. Ce baisé n'avait rien de romantique, de doux ou de tendre, il était violent, douloureux mais tellement passionné. Mes mains coururent le long de ses larges épaules et je fis glisser mon doigt le long d'une cicatrice qui descendait le long de son cou. Je continuai mon exploration en descendant le long de son torse, déboutonnant les boutons de sa chemise au passage tandis que ses lèvres exploraient mon cou. Sa chemise complètement déboutonnée mes mains remontèrent lascivement le long de son torse lui arrachant un soupir qui fit vibrer ses lèvres contre moi. Ses mains s'activèrent à leur tour le long de mes fines épaules jusqu'à trouver le noeud qui retenait ma serviette, le dénouant en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. La serviette glissa au sol et je ressentis une légère gêne lorsque ses yeux observèrent mon corps d'un regard critique. Je n'étais pas pudique, ne l'avait jamais été mais son regard faisait naître une boule dans le creux de mon estomac qui n'était pas vraiment désagréable mais qui m'effrayait un peu. Ses lèvres retrouvèrent les miennes et je le laissait m'embrasser comme bon lui semblait, c'est à dire violemment et dans une espèce d'urgence qui n'était pas déplaisante. Nos gestes étaient urgents, comme si nous n'avions pas beaucoup de temps avant que peut-être l'autre kidnappeur vienne aux nouvelles ou même avant que nous ne prenions conscience de ce que nous étions en train de faire. Car c'était mal. Mal mais tellement bon en même temps. Cet homme était paradoxalement mon enfer et mon paradis sur terre j'en étais certaine. Il quitta de nouveau mes lèvres pour s'attarder sur mon cou où il suçota et mordilla une parcelle de peau qui allait devenir un beau suçon bien voyant.

- Dis moi ce que tu veux et je m'exécute, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque contre mon cou.

Sa voix suffit de m'émoustiller un peu plus et je me pressais contre lui, collant nos deux corps seulement séparé par le jean qu'il portait toujours.

- Je veux ...

Il m'interrompit brusquement en claquant brutalement des doigts devant mes yeux. Sa main gauche était posée sur ma poitrine et pourtant j'en sentais la poigne sur mon épaule droite. Je me sentis secouée d'avant en arrière et secouait la tête sans comprendre. Je clignais bêtement des yeux et vit Perverso me regarder étrangement.

- T'arrêtes de me fixer comme ça maintenant ? Lança-t-il d'une voix agacée.

Mes yeux quittèrent son visage et glissèrent vers son torse où sa chemise était toujours belle et bien en place, de même que la serviette qui m'encerclait toujours.

- Tu peux me lâcher ? Bredouillais-je. Je m'habille sur le champ.

Il desserra doucement sa prise sur mes épaules, comme s'il avait du mal à contrôler ses mains, et je le contournais pour rassembler mes affaires et m'enfermer dans la cabine de toilette pour m'habiller. J'enfilais rapidement mon jean et mon chemisier, toujours retournée par ce rêve éveillé que je venais de faire. Son regard m'avait vraiment troublée, et pour ça j'étais certaine de ne pas avoir rêvé. J'avais bien vu ce que j'y avais vu, c'était certainement ça qui m'avait fait perdre pied et fantasmer toute éveillée face à lui.

Je ressortis rapidement, il était vraiment hors de lui et je ne voulais pas pousser ma chance un peu plus en le faisant poiroter. Il m'attrapa par le bras toujours en serrant un peu trop fort, exactement comme lorsqu'il m'avait emmené ici, et nous fîmes le chemin inverse vers la chambre. Je n'avais pas pipé mot et je n'étais même pas sûre de me rappeler comment parler, j'étais complètement sous le choc par la révélation qui s'imposait à moi.

* * *

La chanson braillée par Alice n'est autre que "Oops! I did it again" de Britney Spears. Je n'ai pas prit le temps de chercher les paroles sur le net et les ais recopié par rapport à ce que j'entendais dans mon iPod donc il est probable qu'elles ne soient pas exactes à 100%. N'oubliez pas de cliquer sur le petit bouton vert juste en dessous si ça vous dit.


	9. Chapitre 8

Stockholm Syndrome  
_par Althea Black_

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer

MERCI à : _Pichou1490, SandraPattinson, Look at the blue sky, AnneCullen69, Sama-66, Rose, Aude77, Little-Pirate, Emy299, Inconnue707, Samy940, Mel31, SamiaCullen, Rachoudied, Caella, Caro30, Kim !, Ananaxtra, Mimily, xalexeex25, Jokered-23, Miliemilie, Bigmonster4, Edward, Pauline, Roselamignone, Emilie1996, Aunda, Delphine-del, Tiftouff19, Lilythestrange, Lena -lna933-, PetiteFeeMoi, Puky, Yuuki^^, Nini, Galswinthe, , Jenna, xSoniaa et Faaan._  
Je suis désolée j'ai deux petits jours de retard sur ce que j'avais prévu, mais j'ai du reprendre tout le chapitre car je me suis rendu compte qu'à la première écriture j'avais retranscrit le POV Bella comme un POV Jasper. Ce chapitre est un chapitre de transition, les choses vont être différentes et s'accélérer dès le chapitre suivant, donc il ne s'y passe pas tellement de choses. Le POV est en majorité celui de Bella, sauf la fin qui est du POV Edward car je voulais vous montrer ce qui se passait du côté des « méchants ».  
Note : Le chapitre n'est pas encore corrigé, je m'en occuperais ce soir.

* * *

**Chapitre 8**  
BPOV

Je jetai un nouveau regard en coin à Alice mais celle-ci ne sembla toujours pas le remarquer. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander ce qui c'était passé hors de cette chambre, depuis qu'Alice était revenue elle était simplement restée assise à côté de moi, en silence. Et cela faisait au moins une dizaines de minutes. Que je reste silencieuse aussi longtemps n'était pas un fait d'État, mais qu'Alice veuille le rester -et surtout le puisse- n'était certainement pas normal. En 13 ans d'amitié je n'avais vu mon amie rester aussi calme et silencieuse aussi longtemps, pour être franche Alice était rarement silencieuse et surtout jamais vraiment calme après un évènement. Qu'importe l'évènement. Et passer un moment avec un kidnappeur était sans conteste un évènement selon ses critères. Elle ne m'avait posé aucune question sur ce qui s'était passé pendant son absence et ne m'avait rien dit sur son escapade ce qui n'était vraiment pas son genre. Je commençais à être sérieusement inquiète, et si l'homme qui l'avait emmené lui avait fait du mal ? Je ne l'avais que brièvement aperçu mais il ne semblait pas très aimable, en tout cas bien moins qu'Emmett et je crois que je pouvais dire sans trop m'avancer qu'il devait l'être également moins que l'adonis qui était resté avec moi. J'essayais de ne pas me laisser distraire en pensant à ce sublime dieu grec auquel je n'avais même pas songé à demander le prénom, même s'il ne me l'aurait peut-être pas donné vu les sautes d'humeurs qui avaient semblé le caractériser le temps de sa présence.

- Ali' ?

- Mmm ?

- Tout va bien ?

Alice releva le visage et se tourna légèrement vers moi, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pourquoi quelque chose ne va pas ? Questionna-t-elle à son tour.

- A toi de me le dire, t'as pas desserrer les dents depuis presque 20 minutes.

- Désolée, j'étais ailleurs.

Je secouais la tête pour lui faire savoir que ce n'était rien. Ce n'était pas des excuses que je voulais mais simplement des explications, j'étais de plus en plus franchement curieuse. En fait j'étais de plus en plus comme Alice, cet endroit bouleversait presque nos personnalités. Si on était dans Harry Potter je dirais même que quelqu'un nous avait jeté un sort.

Alice commença à s'agiter de plus en plus à mes côtés et je sentis qu'elle redevenait elle-même, je n'aurais jamais pensé dire cela un jour mais j'étais contente qu'Alice l'insolent petit lutin soit de retour.

- Oh Bella si tu savais, soupira-t-elle.

- Je demande que ça, marmonnais-je.

- Au fait j'ai crut remarquer que ton gardien était plutôt mignon, plutôt pas mal ton genre.

Je marmonnais quelque chose d'incompréhensible même pour moi, finalement ce n'était pas plus mal quand elle était complètement _out_. Je voulais qu'elle me raconte ce qui s'était passé de son côté, pas qu'elle me fasse subir un insupportable interrogatoire made in Alice.

- Ne fais pas genre tu ne l'as pas remarqué, tu rougis en plus de ça très chère.

- Peu importe, raconte-moi plutôt ce qui t'as poussé à battre ton record de silence hors sommeil.

- C'est lui Bella, couina-t-elle en m'agrippant le bras.

- Lui qui ?

- Le bon, Belly-Bells.

Je ne relevais même pas l'emploi de ce surnom complètement idiot et me contentais de la fixer sans comprendre. Ses mots mirent quelques secondes à percuter complètement mon cerveau et je clignais des yeux bêtement.

- Es-tu en train de me dire que tu as décidé qu'un des kidnappeurs était l'homme de ta vie ?

- Bien sur que non, répondit-elle agacée. Je n'ai rien décidé, je l'ai vu. C'est notre destin.

- Ben bien sur ...

- Ne sois pas septique Belly-Bells, je l'ai senti. Je l'ai vu dans son regard, mon futur est lié au sien j'en suis persuadée.

- Donc ça a été le coup de foudre ? Questionnais-je en occultant une nouvelle fois le surnom qu'elle avait employé.

- Non c'est plus que ça, c'est pas comme dans les films. Je l'ai pas vu et paf je me transforme en guimauve. J'ai juste vu que ma vie était liée à la sienne maintenant.

- Et tout ça avec un seul regard ?

- Y'avais de l'électricité dans l'air Belly-Bells.

- Tu peux arrêter de m'appeler Belly-Bells, mademoiselle marshmallow ?

Alice gloussa et je su que j'allais en déguster. Je m'étais plainte d'Alice l'accro au shopping, d'Alice la pile électrique et même d'Alice la silencieuse; mais là j'avais le pressentiment qu'Alice l'amoureuse serait 100 fois plus insupportable que tout ce que j'avais pu expérimenter au long de ces années d'amitié. Alice n'était pas romantique, elle ne croyait pas au grand amour et à, je cite ses propres mots, « toutes ces conneries ». Elle adorait peut-être les mariages, et avait même déjà quasiment minutieusement programmé le sien avant même d'avoir trouvé l'éventuel futur époux, mais elle avait aussi déjà programmé le déroulement de son premier divorce. C'était Alice, du moins c'était Alice telle que je la connaissais et je n'aurais jamais parié qu'un jour elle vienne me parler de destin, d'homme de sa vie et d'électricité dans l'air. Sans parler du fait que l'homme en question était un bandit et nous retenait en otage en plus. Moi qui trouvais que j'étais dérangée mentalement pour avoir fantasmé sur le dieu grec qui m'avait servi de gardien, je n'étais pas si folle que ça. Ou alors Alice était vraiment beaucoup plus atteinte que ce dont j'aurais pu me douter, ce qui était une possibilité fort envisageable.

- Dit tu aurais peut-être du demander à ton nouveau chéri de nous donner un réveil ou quelque chose de ce genre là, lui fis-je remarquer. Je commence à craquer sans repères de temps ni rien.

Alice resta silencieuse quelques secondes, puis se retourna vers moi en sautillant quasiment sur place ce qui était presque une prouesse physique dans le sens où nous étions assises au sol.

- Je crois qu'il ne m'aime pas trop.

- Qui ça ? Demandais-je.

J'avais définitivement l'impression d'avoir manqué un chapitre.

- Ben Perverso.

- Perverso ?

- Oui je l'appelle Perverso, il a pas voulu me dire son nom alors j'ai du improviser.

- Improviser ? J'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir manquer quelque chose dans l'histoire là Alice. Vous vous aimez à la folie des hommes (*) mais il n'a pas voulu te dire son prénom, donc tu l'as surnommé Perverso ?

- Bah en fait c'est que moi je l'aime à la folie des hommes, mais lui je crois qu'il me trouve un peu casse-pieds.

Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi il pourrait penser ça, ne pus-je m'empêcher de penser. Elle l'avait quand même qualifié d'idiot avant même de l'avoir vu alors forcément niveau première impression elle n'avait pas cassé la baraque.

- Je lui ais chanté du Britney Spears pendant que je prenais ma douche, confessa-t-elle avec un petit sourire amusé.

- Pauvre garçon, soupirais-je en souriant à mon tour. C'est sur que de cette façon il va se traîner à tes pieds dans peu de temps, mais peut-être pas pour te déclarer sa flamme.

- Ah que tu es drôle, il t'a drôlement revigoré ... euh comment s'appelle-t-il le tien ?

- Le mien ?

- Le garçon qui était avec toi.

- Je n'en ais aucune idée.

- A toi non plus il n'a pas voulu te le dire ? Ils en font une vraie affaire d'État d'un petit prénom.

- C'est qu'en fait je ne lui ai pas vraiment demandé, avouais-je.

- Bella ! S'exclama Alice en prenant son meilleur air offusqué.

J'avais une nouvelle fois faillit à la tache qu'Alice s'était efforcée de m'apprendre depuis tant d'années, à savoir être curieuse comme pas deux et poser toutes les questions les plus indiscrètes possibles à tout le monde qu'importe la situation.

- Ben quoi ? Je ne l'aime pas à la folie des hommes moi alors j'ai pas jugé ça utile, la taquinais-je.

- Tu ne l'aimes peut-être pas à la folie des hommes mais il t'a drôlement décoincé, parce que sincèrement depuis qu'on est là t'es vraiment pas marrante.

- C'est peut-être parce qu'on est retenues contre notre gré ? Lui rappelais-je sarcastiquement.

- Oh allez Belly-Bells, on va pas s'plaindre non plus !

- Ah non ?

- Ils sont drôlement sexy nos kidnappeurs quoi !

EPOV

- Jazz ?

- Mmm ?

- Tu ne crois pas que finalement Emmett a raison ? Demandais-je en me massant la nuque gêné.

- A propos de quoi ?

- Des gamines, on y va peut-être un peu trop fort dans le rôle des preneurs d'otages non ?

Jasper posa son arme, qu'il était en train de nettoyer pour ne pas changer les bonnes habitudes, sur la table et releva le visage lentement vers moi. Il n'avait pas l'air content du tout, très loin d'un moment invitation-à-un-barbecue-dimanche-après-midi-et-personne-n'oublie-son-bob et encore moins content que mes meilleurs moments en mode méchant, lunatique et vilain Edward.

- C'est une blague ? demanda-t-il d'une voix calme et froide.

- Euh non, avançais-je avec hésitation.

- Putain mais c'est quoi votre problème à vous les jeunes ? Explosa-t-il en tapant violemment du poing sur la table. Tu crois qu'on est là pour rigoler Edward ? Tu te prends pour Emmett ? J'vais devoir vous baby-sitter vous deux en plus des sales gamines ? On s'en tien au plan et c'est tout ! T'as intérêt à te tenir à carreaux sinon je préviens Carlisle c'est clair ? J'en ai ma claque de vous deux et de vos conneries !

Je restais silencieux de longues minutes, lui laissant le temps de se calmer. Il avait l'air d'une cocotte-minute sous pression qui explosait enfin. Je l'avais déjà vu se mettre en colère contre Emmett, le menacer d'en référer à Carlisle et autres, mais jamais au point de se mettre dans cet état là. Et bizarrement je n'étais pas totalement certain que c'était moi qui avais fait monter la vapeur dans la cocotte-minute, j'avais simplement retiré le bouchon pour qu'elle explose.

- T'es sur que ça va Jasper ? Demandais-je quand je vis qu'il commençait à reprendre une couleur normale.

- Vous me fatiguez, répondit-il en se massant les tempes.

- Désolé, je voulais pas te foutre en pétard c'est juste que je pensais ... commençais-je.

- Arrête de penser alors, c'est pas ton rôle, me coupa-t-il. Les choses sont pensées plus haut et nous on exécute selon le plan établi, point barre. Pas d'extras ou autres, et je reviendrais pas là-dessus Edward. Je ne plaisante pas.

J'hochais la tête car c'est certainement l'attitude qu'il attendait de ma part mais je n'étais pas prêt de lâcher l'affaire.

- C'est quoi le problème Jazz ?

- Il n'y a aucun problème à part Emmett et toi qui voulez vous la jouer mère Thérésa d'un coup.

- Ça s'est mal passé avec la fille ?

Je vis les muscles de ses bras se tendre et il serrait son arme tellement fort tout à coup que les jointures de ses doigts en devinrent blanches.

- Elle est folle mais ce n'est pas un problème, du moins ce n'en sera certainement plus un.

Je me mordis l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas demander plus d'explications. Je n'étais vraiment pas certain d'en vouloir plus. Si elle l'avait provoqué elle avait certainement du le payer d'une façon ou d'une autre, et je ne savait pas vraiment jusqu'où Jasper était capable d'aller. Il avait toujours été le plus dur et secret d'entre nous.

- On se conforme au plan maintenant, et je n'y reviendrais pas. Tu pourras le dire à Emmett quand il reviendra. Je veux pas que ça tourne mal, dit-il d'un ton sans appel.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ...

- Crois-moi Edward, ça pourrait vraiment tourner très mal pour nous. Je vais aller m'allonger, si y'a du mouvement réveille-moi et ne fait rien avant.

Il se leva brusquement et je le suivi du regard alors qu'il entrait dans la chambre du bas. Si je ne m'abusais Jasper venait de prendre le commandement de l'opération. Il se passait vraiment quelque chose d'étrange ici ...

* * *

(*) « Aimer à la folie des hommes » : ne cherchez vraiment pas le sens de cette expression car elle n'en a pas XD

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à cliquer sur le bouton en dessous pour me donner votre avis.  
Au passage j'ai débuté une nouvelle fiction que je pense mettre en ligne bientôt (et dont j'alternerais les MAJ avec celle-ci) et je cherche une relectrice pour cette nouvelle fic, donc si vous êtes intéressée n'hésitez pas à me contacter par PM ou Mail pour plus d'infos =)


	10. Chapitre 9

Stockholm Syndrome_  
par Althea Black_

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

Non vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien un nouveau chapitre ! Je vous avez bien promis qu'il arriverait un jour où l'autre. Et en plus c'est le plus long de tout les chapitres jusqu'à présent.

Un grand MERCI à tous pour vos reviews, et vos encouragements après le coup de gueule que j'ai passé. Cela m'a vraiment fait chaud au cœur de lire tout vos gentils messages, surtout avec la période pas très facile que je traverse (et dont tout mes soi-disant amis ont profité pour me laisser tomber, que c'est beau l'amitié.) Bref pour une fois je ne vais pas blablater parce que je sais que vous êtes impatients de lire, alors rendez-vous en fin de chapitre (y'aura une info important pour le prochain chapitre) !

* * *

**Chapitre 9**  
EPOV

Tic-Tac, Tic-Tac. Mes yeux étaient fixés sur l'horloge face à moi, regardant vaguement les aiguilles se déplacer. En fait je savais plus que le temps s'écoulait grâce au bruit sourd de la trotteuse que par autre chose. Mon regard avait beau être posé sur cette satanée horloge je ne la voyais pas vraiment, mon esprit étant à des années lumières d'ici. Je me repassais toutes les scènes de la journée dans l'espoir de trouver un sens à la confusion qui régnait en ce lieu, mais ce dernier m'échappait toujours. J'avais quelques théories mais j'étais encore perdu par les réactions de Jasper, par celles de cette Bella ... mais également par les miennes. Peut-être était-ce pour cela que je n'y voyais pas clair, après tout mes réactions et sentiments me perdaient moi-même.

Emmett n'était pas encore rentré, mais au fond il n'était pas encore absent depuis 24h donc je n'avais pas lieu de m'inquiéter, et Jasper toujours couché. Je n'étais pas certain qu'il soit vraiment en train de dormir, il m'avait eut l'air drôlement troublé lors de notre dernière discussion. J'aimerais pouvoir l'aider, qu'il puisse se confier à moi afin de se délester de ce poids qui semblait lui peser sur la conscience mais je savais qu'il ne le ferait pas. Il ne s'était jamais confié, ni à moi, ni à Emmett ou à qui que ce soit, mais j'espérais que le jour où il serait prêt à le faire il saurait que je serais là pour l'écouter. La maison était silencieuse, mis à part les tic-tac sourds de l'horloge aucun bruit ne filtrait depuis deux bonnes heures. La réalité me rattrapa et mon esprit revint sur terre lorsque des coups furent frappés à la porte de la chambre de l'étage.

- Perverso chéri ? Appela la voix de la fille.

Je su que ce n'était pas Bella mais son amie, qui semblait largement plus excentrique du peu dont j'avais entendu parler d'elle. J'hésitais un instant à monter seul, puis me rappelais les ordres de Jasper. Je n'étais pas tenu de les suivre, il n'avait aucune autorité spéciale ou du moins pas plus que moi, mais je décidais de tout de même le réveiller. Nous échangeâmes quelques mots et il me précéda à l'étage pour régler cette nouvelle situation, qui je l'espérais ne tournerait pas mal.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix bourrue.

- Ah enfin, s'exclama la voix fluette de la jeune otage. Ma copine Bella voudrait bien prendre une douche, et entre nous ce serait pas du luxe.

Jasper eut un profond soupir plus agacé qu'autre chose, et recula de quelques pas pour se tourner vers moi afin d'avoir mon avis ce qui me surprit quelque peu. Lors de notre dernière conversation il m'avait donné l'impression que je n'aurais plus mon mot à dire sur rien et que je ne serais dorénavant qu'une des pièces du rouage qui permettrait à la mission qu'on nous avait donné d'arriver au bout. Vraisemblablement il s'était rendu à l'évidence que son esprit s'était échauffé et faisait marche arrière, chose dont j'étais soulagé bien qu'une petite voix dans ma tête me laissait entendre qu'il comptait tout de même garder le maximum de contrôle sur la situation.

- Tu n'as qu'à rester ici avec celle-là pendant que j'emmène l'autre dans la salle de bain, proposais-je.

Il hésita quelques instants et l'enchaînement de sentiments qui passèrent sur son visage eurent vite fait de me décontenancer. Il eut tout d'abord l'air profondément contre l'idée et prêt à protester, puis il grimaça comme s'il se rappelait de quelque chose de particulièrement déplaisant, avant de finalement afficher un air résigné en hochant la tête de mauvaise grâce. L'idée de se retrouver seul avec son otage ne semblait définitivement pas l'enchanter, et cela renforça mon idée selon laquelle il s'était passé quelque chose d'inhabituel ce matin.

- C'est bon, cracha-t-il à l'attention des deux jeunes filles avant de déverrouiller la porte.

L'otage de Jasper se tenait derrière la porte avec un grand sourire angélique qui sonnait étrangement suspect. Quelque chose me donnait l'impression qu'elle avait une idée derrière la tête et à l'air encore plus renfrogné que prit le visage de Jasper en voyant son sourire, mon impression s'en renforça. Je me fis la promesse de creuser cette affaire dès que j'en aurais l'occasion et escortais Bella jusqu'à la salle de bain en silence. Je prêtais attention à ne pas serrer son bras trop fort pour ne pas la blesser alors que je la guidais le long du couloir, mais me sentis obligé de serrer un minimum pour que Jasper ne me qualifie pas de laxiste et ne décide de m'écarter définitivement des opérations.

Malgré tout je ne pouvais m'empêcher de chercher ce que j'allais dire une fois que nous serions seuls. J'avais pourtant tenté de me convaincre que je devais garder des distances claires, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Cette fille me torturait l'esprit depuis notre rencontre et je ne pouvais pas juste laisser tomber et ne pas tenter de la comprendre. J'étais observateur et bon lecteur en règle générale, je cernais assez rapidement les gens. Aussi, je n'avais pas besoin de connaître forcément bien une personne pour savoir ce qui pouvait globalement lui passer par la tête. Sauf Bella.

Une fois dans la salle de bain, je chassais mes états d'esprit pour porter mon attention sur ma jeune otage. Je devais veiller à ne pas avoir de réactions trop brusques ou à parler sans réfléchir. Si je voulais la déchiffrer il ne me fallait pas l'effrayer et la braquer à mes tentatives d'approches.

- Euh ...

« Oh oh oh Cullen, félicitation ça c'est une approche construction ! "Euh" ? T'as rien trouvé de mieux à dire ? » Je m'éclaircis la gorge alors que la jeune femme levait les yeux vers moi, interrogatrice. Je ne pouvais pas la blâmer pour son air étonné. Son preneur d'otage le méchant, lunatique et vilain Edward, s'adressait tout à coup à elle en mode invitation-à-un-barbecue-dimanche-après-midi-et-personne-n'oublie-son-bob sans crier gare. « T'aurais crié "gare" que t'aurais pas eu l'air plus intelligent qu'avec ton "euh" si tu veux mon avis. » Personne ne t'as demandé ton avis en effet ... et voilà que je me parlais à moi-même. Génial. J'étais schizophrène maintenant. Et Bella me regarde l'air sincèrement inquiète. Elle devait sûrement s'attendre à ce que je pète un câble d'une minute à l'autre et que je lui saute dessus pour l'égorger. Enfin une réaction normale et que je comprenais chez cette fille.

- Tout va bien ? Me demanda-t-elle sans se dépêtre de son air concerné.

Je retire ce que j'ai dis. Elle a l'air inquiète et concernée pour moi et non pour elle. Cette fille était trop gentille pour son propre bien. D'abord elle s'inquiétait pour Emmett, espérant qu'il n'avait pas d'ennuis, et maintenant elle se sentait concernée en me voyant moi, Edward Cullen nouveau schizophrène de mon état, en plein débat intérieur. Pauvre enfant.

- Oui, je ... euh pensais à un truc. C'est sans importance.

Elle hocha la tête timidement et détourna le regard vers le sol. Apparemment je l'effrayais toujours autant. Elle n'était peut-être pas si irrécupérable en fin de compte.

- Ta copine semble un peu ...

Je me tus pour chercher le qualificatif qui pourrait le mieux convenir à l'otage de Jasper, sans pour autant paraître irrespectueux. Je devais garder à l'esprit que mon but était de la faire parler pour mieux la cerner et non pas la vexer, or dire quelque chose de potentiellement insultant sur sa meilleure amie ne serait pas une bonne solution.

- Folle ? Marmonna-t-elle à mi-voix.

- J'n'osais pas le dire, confirmais-je. Elle est tout le temps comme ça ?

J'avais finalement trouvé un sujet de conversation banal mais qui pourrait m'être instructif. Quoi de mieux pour connaître une personne que d'analyser ses relations avec les autres ? Je n'étais pas aussi clairvoyant que Jasper sur ce point, il était bien plus intéressé par l'aspect psychologique des choses que moi, mais cela ne pouvait pas desservir mon envie secrète.

- Ouais, souffla-t-elle l'air un peu hagarde comme si elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que je poursuive sur le sujet. Surtout là que ...

Elle coupa sa phrase brusquement la laissant en suspens pour se mordiller la lèvre l'air gênée. J'avais l'impression qu'elle s'apprêtait à me dire quelque chose ayant son importance et ma curiosité ne fit que grandir face à son silence. « Si ça se trouve ça a un rapport avec Jasper et son attitude encore plus étrange qu'habituellement. Après tout on soupçonnait bien que quelque chose d'inconnu s'était passé lorsqu'il avait eut son premier tête à tête avec la petite otage. » Mon petit doigt me disait que si elle n'avait pas osé poursuivre cela pourrait avoir un rapport avec Jasper, après tout il avait semblé plus que bouleversé après son passage dans la salle de bain. « C'est pas toi petit doigt qui te l'a dit crétin, c'est moi ! »

BPOV 

J'allais tuer Alice. Dans d'atroces souffrances. Je demanderais des conseils à Emmett, ou encore mieux à mon adonis. C'est comme ça que je l'appelais, dans ma tête du moins. Parce qu'il avait beau être l'homme le plus beau que je n'avais jamais vu, et que je ne verrais sûrement jamais, il ne m'appartenait pas le moins du monde et ça ne serait jamais le cas. Mais une fille a bien le droit de rêver après tout, et une fille kidnappée encore plus. Donc il n'y avait rien de si psychotique au fait que je le qualifie de "mon" adonis n'est-ce pas ? J'avais beau essayer de me convaincre moi-même je savais que ce que je ressentais n'était pas clair, pas digne d'une personne très saine d'esprit. Je crois que de toute façon ma santé mentale ne pouvait plus être soumise à débat, j'étais officiellement dérangée. Et si j'avais encore des doutes sur ce point, les sensations qui m'avaient agitée alors que je me retrouvais de nouveau face au dieu grec qui s'invitait de son plein gré dans toutes mes pensées depuis notre rencontre, avaient eut fini de m'en convaincre.

Mon coeur s'était inexplicablement emballé lorsque sa main s'était refermée autour de mon bras nu pour me conduire à la salle de bain. Sa poigne n'était pas forte mais suffisamment pour que son toucher me laisse une impression de brûlure lorsqu'il retira sa main une fois à destination. Encore que je n'étais pas certaine que la force qu'il y ait mis est un quelconque rapport avec ça, il m'aurait à peine effleurée que cela n'aurait sûrement pas fait grande différence.

A côté de toutes ces sensations qu'il faisait naître au creux de mon estomac rien que par sa présence, il y avait toujours cette aura particulière qui l'entourait. Cette aura de danger, d'instabilité émotionnelle qui donnait l'impression qu'il pouvait basculer à tout instant. Alors oui, malgré le fait que son physique ne me laissait pas de marbre, je n'en oubliais pas qu'il était dangereux et j'étais toujours méfiante. Méfiante de mes propres attitudes et paroles, autant que des siennes.

- Euh ...

Sa voix brisa le silence légèrement pesant qui s'était installé dans la pièce et je relevais vers lui un regard étonné alors qu'il s'éclaircissait la gorge. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il m'adresse la parole, ou alors je pensais que ce serait avec ce ton cassant et froid qu'il avait employé lors de nos premiers échanges. Je l'observais silencieusement, attendant qu'il poursuive mais il ne semblait pas enclin à le faire. Son regard était sur moi mais il ne paraissait pas me voir vraiment, comme si je n'étais pas vraiment là. Il était ailleurs et fronçait les sourcils, un air agacé venant se peindre sur ses traits si parfaits.

- Tout va bien ? Finis-je par demander au bout de quelques instants.

Il m'avait fallu rassembler tout mon courage pour réussir à faire sortir un son de ma gorge, et j'étais contente de voir que ma voix n'avait pas trembloté plus que de raison. J'avais eu peur de ne pouvoir lui offrir qu'un couinement de souris terrorisée.

Son regard vacilla un instant et un sentiment de colère sembla immédiatement l'habiter alors qu'il revenait sur terre. Je me ratatinais inconsciemment, détournant les yeux pour fixer un point imaginaire sur le mur derrière lui. Je savais que j'aurais mieux fait de me la fermer.

- Oui, je ... euh pensais à un truc. C'est sans importance.

Sa voix était calme et je fus soulagée de voir que l'expression de colère qui l'avait traversé avait disparue. J'hochais timidement la tête et baissais les yeux au sol ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Il n'attendait certainement pas une réponse de ma part et je ne voulais pas risquer de le mettre de nouveau en colère.

- Ta copine semble un peu, commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter en pleine phrase.

Il fronça légèrement le nez comme s'il cherchait le meilleur qualificatif pouvant convenir à Alice. Je comprenais qu'il ne sache pas comme la décrire, ma meilleure amie était un vrai phénomène et même nos preneurs d'otages s'en étaient vite rendus compte apparemment. Ce qui m'agaça bien plus que je ne voudrais l'admettre. En tête à tête avec mon adonis le voilà qui me posait des questions sur Alice, alors qu'il ne l'avait pourtant qu'aperçue. C'était très sincèrement stupide, j'en étais consciente, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sentir une petite pointe de jalousie monter en moi lorsque je réalisais qu'à chaque fois que nous parlions, que ce soit maintenant ou lors de notre première entrevue, c'était d'Alice. Faux ! Nous avions également parlé d'Emmett ... cela dit c'était moi qui avait abordé ce sujet là. Par contre les sujets qu'il abordait de son propre chef concernaient toujours Alice.

- Folle ? Proposais-je en marmonnant agacée.

- J'n'osais pas le dire, confirma-t-il et je pourrais jurer avoir vu les coins de sa bouche frémir comme s'il retenait un sourire. Elle est tout le temps comme ça ? Poursuivit-il.

Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Avais-je envie de lui hurler. Sauf que bien sur je ne l'ai pas fait. Pas totalement folle la Bella, je n'allais pas me mettre à crier sur un kidnappeur. Je n'étais pas Alice, elle qui avait traité l'autre homme d'abruti avant même de lui avoir fait face.

- Ouais, soufflais-je en essayant de cacher mon agacement quant au sujet de notre conversation. Surtout là que ...

Je me tus avant de trop parler. Je n'allais tout de même pas lui confier qu'Alice avait décidé que son destin était lié au blond qui était chargé de la surveiller. Même si c'était très tentant. Peut-être qu'il arrêterait de me parler d'Alice s'il comprenait qu'elle aimait à la folie des hommes quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle comptait prendre en épousailles sous peu.

- Là que ? Demanda-t-il pour m'encourager à poursuivre.

- Elle aime bien ton copain, le blond.

- Jasper ?

Je notais dans un coin de mon esprit le nom du futur époux d'Alice, prête à l'utiliser comme monnaie d'échange la prochaine fois qu'elle me taperait sur les nerfs si de son côté elle n'arrivait pas à lui tirer les vers du nez pour le savoir.

- Oui, confirmais-je.

Et il fit la dernière chose que je m'attendais à le voir faire, il éclata de rire. Je m'étais peut-être fourvoyée en pensant qu'il pouvait trouver Alice à son goût, après tout si c'était le cas il n'aurait pas réagit de la sorte. Ou alors peut-être riait-il parce que le dénommé Jasper était marié ou quelque chose de la sorte, ce qui réduirait à néant les chances d'Alice. Pas qu'elle n'en ait beaucoup après ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir de toute façon. Oh, autant Jasper était gay ... peut-être même que lui et l'adonis étaient ensemble. Ça m'étonnerais même pas tiens, avoir le béguin pour un gay ça serait tout à fait mon genre avec la malchance qui me caractérisait. Pas que j'ai le béguin pour lui non plus, soyons clairs.

- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il une fois son rire calmé. C'est juste que Jasper l'a qualifiée de folle, et je ne pense pas qu'il ait été particulièrement tendre avec elle alors c'est assez cocasse.

- Pas étonnant qu'il l'ait prit pour une folle, après ce qu'elle lui a fait, commentais-je.

- Que lui a-t-elle fait ? Il ne semblait pas de très bonne humeur après leur petite entrevue alors je t'avoue que je me suis posé la question de savoir ce que cette petite demoiselle avait pu faire pour bouleverser Monsieur Jasper.

- Je sais juste qu'elle lui a chanté du Britney Spears pendant qu'elle prenait sa douche, expliquais-je. Et ayant déjà entendu Alice chanter je peux dire que ça bouleverserait n'importe qui, crois-moi.

Il m'adressa un sourire éclatant et je me sentis défaillir. Un peu plus et mes jambes ne me portaient plus. C'était la première fois qu'il me souriait et j'espérais que ça ne soit pas la dernière. Il avait un sourire magnifiquement électrisant et déstabilisant. Cet homme était définitivement trop beau pour être vrai.

- Et elle a décidé qu'elle l'aimait bien avant ou après lui avoir tapé sur le système ?

- Aucune idée. Tout ce qu'elle m'a dit c'est que c'était l'homme de sa vie, que leurs destins étaient liés et qu'elle l'aimait à la folie des hommes.

Les yeux de l'adonis s'éclairèrent et il sembla de nouveau lutter contre un nouveau fou rire. Apparemment il trouvait ce que je lui disais absolument divertissant, un point pour moi, et je continuais donc l'air de rien histoire de bien l'achever.

- Et comme il n'a pas voulu lui dire son prénom elle a décidé de le surnommer Perverso.

Le coup de grâce. Il repartit dans un fou rire incontrôlable et je ne pus m'empêcher de le suivre, cette histoire était tellement ridicule qu'il était impossible de garder son sérieux.

- Emmett avait raison, me dit-il en me regardant avec un sublime sourire en coin sur les lèvres. Vous êtes drôlement marrantes toutes les deux.

Je lui offris un petit sourire contrit et nous restâmes silencieux sans trop savoir quoi dire. Le silence était moins pesant que les précédents, l'histoire d'Alice et son Perverso ayant considérablement détendue l'atmosphère.

- Les serviettes sont dans le meubles derrière toi, me dit-il tout à coup d'un air sérieux.

Je restais quelques secondes à l'observer avec des yeux de merlan frit, étonné par son changement soudain d'humeur. Quelques minutes plus tôt il riait à gorge déployée avec moi et tout à coup il me parlait d'une voix atone et distante. Ses changements d'humeurs étaient à donner le tournis. Je me repris rapidement, ne voulant pas le pousser un peu plus du côté obscur de la force jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne carrément froid voir colérique, et me tournais pour sortir une serviette du placard. Je me dirigeais d'une démarche gauche jusqu'à la cabine de douche, me retenant difficilement de lui jeter des petits regards en coin. Je réalisais alors que j'allais devoir prendre ma douche alors qu'il se trouvait dans la pièce ... sans rien pour m'occulter à son regard. Je rougis furieusement et me balançais d'un pied sur l'autre sans trop savoir quoi faire.

- Ne t'en fais pas je ne regarderais pas.

Sa voix claqua sèchement dans le silence et je sursautais bêtement. Il tourna la tête pour fixer le mur à l'opposé du coin de la cabine de douche afin d'appuyer ses propos. Je rougis encore plus si c'était possible, et me déshabillais rapidement en ne pouvant m'empêcher d'observer du coin de l'œil s'il tenait se promesse. Ce qu'il fit.

Une fois débarrassée de mes vêtements je me glissais dans la cabine et refermais la porte coulissante derrière moi en allumant le jet d'eau à une température convenable. Contrairement à Alice, qui d'après ce qu'elle m'avait dit avait non seulement chanté du Britney mais aussi prit tout son temps pour se doucher, je fis au plus vite. J'étais mal à l'aise sans trop savoir expliquer pourquoi, si bien sur on mettait de côté le fait que je prenais une douche totalement nue alors que l'homme le plus beau de la création, mais aussi le plus étrange, se trouvait dans la même pièce.

Je me savonnais donc rapidement avant de me rincer et de couper l'arrivée d'eau. C'était la douche la plus rapide que j'avais prise dans ma vie, un peu plus et je pouvais prétendre à entrer dans le livre de record. Dans ma hâte d'attraper la serviette que j'avais accroché à la porte, je fis un geste brusque et ma légendaire maladresse me rattrapant je m'étalais sur les fesses dans un bruit sourd.

La honte ! C'était sur qu'il devait m'avoir entendue chuter au sol aussi silencieusement qu'un éléphant dansant la carioca dans un magasin de porcelaine. Je restais bêtement quelques secondes sans bouger, le temps que mon esprit enregistre ce qui s'était passé et que mes muscles veuillent bien de nouveau obéir aux ordres que leurs envoyait mon cerveau afin que je puisse me relever. J'avais fait une belle chute, certaine que j'allais voir un joli bleu se dessiner sur mon popotin.

C'est alors que je commençais à reprendre mes esprits que la porte de la douche s'ouvrit à la volée sur mon adonis dont le si beau visage affichait une mine des plus inquiètes.

- Bella tout va bien ?

Je ne répondis pas. Pas que je ne le voulais pas mais tout simplement parce que je ne le pouvais pas. Je ne savais plus comment parler. Tout ce que je savais c'était que monsieur dieu grec se trouvait devant l'ouverture de la porte en me regardant d'un air inquiet alors que j'étais assise sur les fesses comme une bécasse dans cette fichue cabine de douche. Complètement nue.

Oh. Mon. Dieu. !

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu, je ne vous cache pas que je ne peux m'empêcher de rire comme une bécasse en imaginant vos têtes face à cette fin de chapitre assez rocambolesque. Personnellement j'aime bien ce chapitre (ça fait très prétentieux de dire ça mais si vous avez lu les autres chapitres vous devez savoir que la plupart du temps je ne suis pas pleinement satisfaite, alors pour une fois). J'ai enfin trouvé le "petit truc" pour le POV d'Edward que je n'avais pas réussi à attraper sur ses POV précédents. J'aime bien l'idée qu'il se parle à lui-même et est une petite voix dans la tête qui le titille. Après tout le Edward de Stephenie Meyer entend des voix hein x). Je tiens aussi à préciser que mes problèmes personnels étant loin d'être réglés et de s'arranger, je ne sais pas si j'aurais la force de reprendre une publication régulière. Je suis déjà contente d'avoir eut le déclic qui a fait que j'ai pu écrire ce chapitre, cela dit si ce déclic avait pu éviter de se produire à 1h du matin je n'aurais pas été contre parce que je me suis retrouvée à 1h du mat dans mon lit, mon ordinateur portable sur les genoux, à taper la majorité de ce chapitre. Et le lendemain j'étais crevée, un vrai zombie.

L'info importante dont je parlais dans la note de début est que j'ai pris la décision de changer le rating de la fiction. Donc quand je posterais le prochain chapitre la fiction passera en rating M, ainsi pour ceux qui n'ont pas la fiction en alert il vous faudra penser à mettre "Rating : All" lorsque vous affichez les fictions sur la page d'accueil. Mais pourquoi donc Stockholm Syndrome va-t-elle changer de rating ? Et bien rappelez-vous après le chapitre 6 je vous demandais votre avis quant à la présence de lemons dans ma fiction, sans surprise personne ne s'est montré contre (bande de coquinous), et je pense que quelques scènes lemonés s'incorporeraient à merveille dans le futur de l'histoire.

Par contre je vais devoir faire appel au bon cœur des personnes qui parmi vous sont auteurs et sont des habituées de l'écriture de ce genre de scènes. Parce que sincèrement je n'en ais jamais écrit donc j'aurais bien besoin de petits conseils. Je préfère vous prévenir d'avance que je risque d'être agaçante, premièrement parce que je tiens beaucoup à cette fiction et que je ne veux pas écrire n'importe quoi, et secondement parce que je suis une chiante incurable qui pose toujours des tonnes de questions pointilleuses. Alors si parmi vous il y a une bonne âme charitable (qui n'a pas fuit en lisant ça) qui se propose pour m'aider dans l'écriture lemonesque (ça existe pas comme mot non ?), n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un MP ou un email avec si possible le lien d'une de vos fictions qui contient des scènes de ce genre (qu'elle soit sur Twilight ou pas).

Pensez à mon salaire, plus communément appelé review ^^, en cliquant sur le bouton vert juste là dessous !


	11. Note d'auteur Ce n'est pas un chapitre

**! Ne reviewez pas cette note. Je la supprimerais pour la remplacer par le nouveau chapitre lorsque celui-ci sera disponible, et apparemment vous ne pourrez pas re-reviewer. Envoyez plutôt un MP pour toute remarque/question, ou un mail (adresse sur mon profil) si vous n'êtes pas enregistré. ! **

Point numéro 1 : Je suis juste CONSTERNÉE. On m'a envoyé un message pour m'accuser MOI de plagier l'idée de départ d'une autre fiction. Je suis juste énervée par ces accusations **totalement fausses et sans fondements**. Premièrement je ne vois pas comment je pourrais m'inspirer de l'idée de départ de fictions qui ont été mises en lignes APRÈS la mienne. Secondo lorsque ma fiction a débuté il n'y avait aucune fiction (du côté francophone du moins) dans la catégorie Twilight qui traitait de ce sujet. C'est à dire du Syndrome de Stockholm avec une jeune fille kidnappée qui tombe sous le charme de son ravisseur. Alors si il y en a eu d'autres qui ont traité du même sujet après, ce n'est pas mon problème et puisque je ne lis que très peu de fictions sur Twilight je n'en avais aucune idée avant ça. Qu'on vienne me reprocher des trucs comme ça c'est vraiment culotté, surtout que ça serait plus l'inverse qu'autre chose apparemment. De plus aucune d'entre nous n'a inventé le Syndrome de Stockholm alors avant de créer au plagiat à tord et à travers pensez à vérifier ce que cela signifie dans un dictionnaire tout d'abord.

Point numéro 2 : Avant de passer aux choses désagréables je tiens à remercier toutes celles d'entre vous qui m'ont envoyé des reviews encourageantes qui me font toujours très plaisir tout au long de cette fiction. Quand j'ai commencé à écrire cette fiction je ne pensais pas qu'elle intéresserait autant de personnes, et ça me touche beaucoup de voir que tant de personnes tiennent à cette histoire et prennent quelques minutes de leur temps pour donner leur avis sur ce que j'écris ou ne serait-ce même que pour lire cette histoire. Malheureusement je dois dire qu'à côté de ça j'ai aussi reçu quelques reviews on ne peut plus désagréables et à la limite de l'impolitesse, et même si c'est une minorité et seulement quelques unes au milieu de plus de 370 reviews adorables je pense que les choses doivent être mises au clair. Pour ces quelques personnes j'ai juste envie de dire : arrêtez de perdre votre temps et de me faire perdre le mien car je supprime les reviews telles que « Tu te dépêches pour mettre la suite ou quoi on attend alors bouges-toi », « Ça fait chier que tu veuilles pas mettre la suite », « C'est quand tu veux que tu décides a poster parce que là c'est vraiment chiant » et je vous passe les pires. Bizarrement ce sont des reviews venant toujours de lecteurs anonymes ce qui m'a fait considérer le fait de n'accepter les reviews que des utilisateurs enregistrés, mais j'ai décidé de ne pas le faire car je reçois beaucoup de reviews de lecteurs anonymes et je ne veux pénaliser personne pour deux ou trois crétins dans le tas.

Point numéro 3 : **NON** je ne compte pas arrêter d'écrire des fictions. Cependant je n'écris plus sur le fandom Twilight pour diverses raisons, je vais pas ensuite recommencer à me justifier et j'ai déjà évoqué quelques points sur mon profil où sur mes précédentes notes d'auteur. Je me contenterais de dire qu'écrire c'est un plaisir, je refuse de me forcer ou de me sentir obligée. C'est comme ça, désolée. Je suis toujours sur le fandom Harry Potter et ça me prend déjà pas mal de mon temps, mais au moins j'y retrouve le plaisir d'écrire et je crois que c'est le principal.

Désolée si mon message vous semble rude. Si certaines d'entre vous sont auteurs elles-mêmes (ou eux-mêmes, il y a peut-être des garçons allez savoir), je suppose que vous pouvez imaginer ce que ça peut faire d'être accusée injustement de ce genre de choses. Et oui je suis en pétard et je m'en excuse, mais je n'aime pas que l'on soit permissif sous prétexte que je suis « une bonne pâte » ou que je suis plutôt absente du fandom Twilight.

Et merci d'avoir lu.

Edit du 06 Juin 2010 : Pour les personnes anonymes qui me demandent quand la suite viendra je vous invite à lire le résumé de la fiction. Il y a marqué "En Pause", ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire. Et de plus si vous êtes en anonymes et que vous ne laissez pas votre adresse email je ne peux pas vous répondre donc je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas répondre à vos interrogations sur des points précis de la fic ... et au passage pensez à vérifier sur mon LiveJournal ou mon profil avant de poser une question quelque fois que j'y ai déjà répondu.

**! Ne reviewez pas cette note. Je la supprimerais pour la remplacer par le nouveau chapitre lorsque celui-ci sera disponible, et apparemment vous ne pourrez pas re-reviewer. Envoyez plutôt un MP pour toute remarque/question, ou un mail (adresse sur mon profil) si vous n'êtes pas enregistré. ! **


End file.
